Frost Bite
by AcrobaticButterfly
Summary: "I have a confession, I… I don't know when it happened, but it happened none the less." I paused, his grip on my shoulders piercing my cold skin. "I… I love you." Serena Snow, will endure three trials, horror, magic & love. From a complete stranger, holding this grip on her heart. Rated T. Erik/ OC. Please Read & Review!
1. Frost Bite:Prologue

**Summary: I decided to write a becoming Christmas tale. Here is the summary in full, since I will only be posting a short summary on fanfic.**

**The snow-flakes were cold as they met my swollen lips, he held me close as my dreams were suddenly becoming my reality sooner than I expected. Pulling away, I saw the love I never thought I would see from him, but there it was plain as sunshine in his teary orbs, lusting for my confession. "I have a confession, I… I don't know when it happened, but it happened none the less." I paused, his grip on my shoulders piercing my cold skin. "I… I love you."**

**Also I do not own the phantom of the opera. But the plot is mine. I do not own the characters in the phantom of the opera, only Serena.**

**I also do not own the music that is played in this chapter. Nothing in that fashion belongs to me.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Forever yours,**

**AcrobaticButterfly**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Frost-Bite<strong>

**Prologue: The Day I Met Him.**

* * *

><p>I never intended to ever have feelings of this type of nature, for him, or for anyone. It wasn't something that decided to blow up in my face one minute and go away in the next. They were very feel and very distinct. Knowing what I knew about him, and what I wanted to tell him. Well it was a bit harder than I could describe in words. It wasn't like I wanted to go on the rest of my life wondering if I could ever tell him. I needed to tell him. It wasn't something that could wait, I needed to tell him.<p>

I missed the spellbound music he made from his violin. I missed the drawings he made for me and left on the door step of my apartment, where I lived. Those three months would forever be imprinted into my mind. He would forever be imprinted into my brain. I truly do love him. I never wanted to be without him. But I guess to fully comprehend what I am talking about I need to let you in on the wonderful journey I needed to take to fully get inside this man's head.

Thinking about him now, he was tall six feet and seven inches to be exact, he had silvery white hair that seemed to be medium length, his eyes were the simple shade of brown green, which reminded me of mints, or trees in the snow. His nose was built like that of an aristocrat, which was drawn perfectly into his masculine jaw and chin. He was built like every woman's dream except for a few issues that would later come into play and mess with my mind and fray it like a wire. Anyway getting somewhat off track, he always wore a sweater or long shirt, and black dress pants. There was never a t-shirt in sight. Until I came around…hehe. They were always dark colors or passionate color, per say.

He wasn't the type of person that would open up fast either. His "trusting" issues got in the way whenever we tried to be friends. It didn't take long for us to get into a fight. Because he believed he knew what he wanted and what he believed, he wanted was peace and quiet, which was safe to say didn't really last long. It was either that, or he would try and get rid of me by walking me home and loosing me along the way, distracting me while leaving, leaving me inside the opera house, or completely ignore me in front of others. Way to break myself –esteem… Getting off track, this was him. He was completely and utterly in one short word, a mess, but I loved him none-the-less.

I first met Abel James Williams when I was seventeen years old.

-8-

It was an average day, like, well, every day. Still in school like every seventeen year old, and trying to make my way into the world little by little. It was snowing, in the middle of the autumn weather. The red, yellow and brown leaves becoming smitten with frost bite. It was the beginning of winter break in Otter Point, in South British Columbia. The high school was a short distance away from the coast line, where the killer whales and seals would be out every winter to migrate. It was beautiful, in a sense. The tranquility of everything around me was driving me breathless.

"Serena, come on, stop looking at the outside world, come, on concentrate." Christine's voice was somewhat fried from my wondering imagination outside. I twisted my medium/ curly brown hair around my finger as she went through the plans to getting into the Opera House, everyone including the musicians called the Theater. It was natural for Chrissy to get in since she was after all the managers daughter. But I, on the other hand, she couldn't bring in every friend she had. But she was going to very well try. Out of us both, it was safe to say she was the crazy one. Her straight blondish-red hair was short, nearly reaching her shoulders. When the sun would peak out of the clouds every once in a while the blondness of her hair would become bold and the red would seem like it was never there, acting like a ghost. She had freckles that went from side to side of her face, covering her nose in the middle as well. Her cheeks were pale milk color, which matched her skin. Her eyes were the color of deep blue sapphires, which shined the brightest in the happiest of moments. She wore clips in her hair, plowing back a mass of hair from her face and moving it to the right side of her head. It was a blue butterfly. Her clothes were blue jeans, and a very feminine sweat shirt that defined her curvy figure promptly. It was like a goddess was reincarnated into my best friend.

I on the other hand was considerably pale in comparison to her beauty. I had chocolate curly/wavy brown hair that went to the middle of my back, a dark blue scarf around my neck, which kept me nice and warm. My eyes were a reddish-brown, but innocently huge in perspective. I had a heart shaped face, my hair dangling in front of my large ears, the strands getting in the way of my sight when Christine, would turn the car going forty miles an hour on the main road, from the slush covering it. I had skin which seemed bi-polar in the winter it was extremely pale, but in the summer it would become an olive color. It was probably because I was Norwegian and Italian. I wore my black sweat pants and a long sleeve white shirt. In the back seat I had my electric guitar. I was to play a solo for Christine's, father this afternoon.

It was going to be Wizard's in Winter by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Hopefully if he liked me I could play Carol of the Bells on my guitar as well.

It was something I was putting my endless amount of energy to work into every day after school, during school and everything around it. It was my endless passion and I wanted to see it through. Nothing in the world mattered to me more, at that very moment. It was almost like that term, putting blood and sweat, and time, into my music.

"Now, when you meet my dad, don't let his boss like behavior get to you, he is only like that during the day, at work. I mean he does own the theater, but he could be a little bit nicer on his employee's, I mean they make the orchestra, the orchestra every year." Christine tried to awake my nerves and die them down. It wasn't like I didn't take her words to heart. My mind was reeling so many different outcomes, one ending in someone shoving me outside in the snow bank as everyone laughed at me. It kind of made me want to stop this whole thing altogether.

"Chrissy, did anyone ever get kicked out of your dad's theater?" The question started to haunt my scattering brain. "I mean he can't be that mean, can he?"

"Uhm, sure." Her voice sounded a bit strained. I almost felt a bit heart-broken at her words. "He isn't the nicest of managers. Let's just say, when the mouse is working on a play, he will not stray."

Giving her a weird or confused look, I said, "Your analogies' describing your father or family in general, never makes any sense to me."

Silence filled the car as we pulled into the parking lot. It was time. Which made me want to both run away and hide, and jump for joy at the same time, "Don't worry Serena, you'll do fine, you are the greatest electric guitar player in our orchestra at school, why wouldn't you be any different' here?"

Indeed, why wouldn't I be any different? It's probably because I will be surrounded by skilled musicians twice my age, and twice the skill. I will feel like the amateur through body and soul. Nothing in this conversation is really settling my nerves, maybe I should tell Christine about it…

Shaking my head, while she stopped the car in a parking space, I looked at the scenery around me. The trees that covered the area filled the surround barrier of the parking lot. It was clearly, the woods that ruled the mountains that area where Christine's father devoted half of his time, or life away. Getting out of the car, the Cherry Red Ford Fusion, which she received for a Christmas gift last year, hearing the front doors slam, I continued to open the last remaining door. Christine was basking in the glory of her father's work.

"When we first moved here the work on this building was extensive. But it needed to be done, there wasn't any other choice, dad, he spent thousands restoring the theater in her glory." I finally turned to look at the building. It was like Christine said, I almost fell to my knee's looking at the work put into this place, and it was huge, the structure reminding me of a large castle. With four corners or towers that seemed to be blocked off for re-construction reasons, beyond belief, from flooding. Once my feet began to move, Christine followed suit behind me, I almost lost my balance several times, sliding everywhere, nearly falling on my butt she caught my arms making sure both myself and guitar case holding my soul inside wasn't going to get ruined. I needed a career, or at least an internship at the very least.

We stopped at the metal/glass doors; the decorations on the outside were over-whelming to say the least. The flowers of spring looked like they were becoming frozen with frost bite, from the winter coming to it.

"Serena, don't be alarmed, don't get over anxious, it's just an audition, just an audition." Chrissy said once more, hugging me before she opened the door, I felt the tensing in my body loosen. As the doors opened and I stepped in the wonderland of my dreams. I began to spin like it was a dream. Christine behind me was laughing. "You look like Alice in Wonderland, only, you are in the real, reality, of wonderland, and it's not in your mind."

"Hehe, heh, thanks. But, this place is amazing; your father is detailed when he wants to be." Smiling Christine walked over to me, I noticed it wasn't a glittering happy smile like she usually had; it was something short of sad, melancholy to say the least, in the least amount of words. "Speaking of your father, how is your mom doing?"

Her head sunk to look at the floor. Feeling guilty that I had pulled a string a bit hard, I moved over towards her placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked into my eyes, her orbs holding back tears.

"Look, whatever happens you know I'm here for you, I'm sure, that she's doing just fine right now." I tried to reassure her a bit, she laughed and hugged me. The embrace led to her laugh, I smiled happy that she was laughing and not crying. I shouldn't have said anything about her mother. Christine was my best friend since I was still in diapers, we've been through some hard-ships, break-ups as best friends but we always forgive one another, and we were like sisters, only from different parents. The bond was there, plain as day.

She grabbed something from her black leather bag she was carrying inside, and handed it to me, well, it was more, like a throw.

"Think of it as a present, maybe you won't be as nervous going up and preforming for the first time, for an audience. Besides it's just an audition don't fret too much about it, okay?" Christine looked at me, softness in her eyes, I put the clip into my hair, and it was giant rose hair clip, the deep red rose color glittered in the lights of the theater. Pulling back my hair on the right side, I placed the clip on the side of my head; she took out a mirror and had shown me how I looked.

"Now, you look like the little rock princess you were meant to be." I was shocked to say the least. I really did look better with the hair clip in. We walked a few more steps towards the auditorium. Hearing music from the other side, Christine, she checked if the door was unlocked, and twisting the handle she found it wasn't unlocked. We were going to take a different route. A plan I could see was already forming into her little strawberry-blonde head of hers. Grinning, like a clever fox, she started to break out in a run.

"Come on slow poke, I know, you can be faster than that." After that remark I was toe and toe with her. I followed her, as we skimmed passed the people in the hallway, she did some jumping and I flew in the air, like a little ballerina, it was a sight to see if anyone else was there from school. I didn't know whether or not I was going to make on time to my audition but it was something that I needed to take into consideration. "Serena, it's only a little ways past, through this corridor, I won't be able to go with you, but once your inside, I'll get my dad." As the door flew open a bit earlier than expected, I ended up rushing into someone's chest. Falling over, I groaned in pain, seeing that Christine had caught my guitar in midair I looked at the figure in front of me, and how disheveled he was.

His hair was covering his eyes, hunched over like a little kid with a stomach ache. He ended up groaning in pain then shifting his eyes to the case next to him. He continued on groaning this time in frustration.

"Hey, kid, next time watch out where you're going." He said in his deep mesmerizing angelic –like voice. He opened the case to see that the bridge to his violin was broken. That was when he flipped his lid. "You're paying for this! Look at the damage you caused!" He put the violin to my face as it was still pasted to the floor. I opened my eyes to see the strings of a violin and a broken bridge in my eyes.

"Look I'm sorry I ran into you, I didn't know you were coming out of the room." I tried to reason with him. His anger was now flashing at me, in a full stride he bent down to my eye level as I got up and stood feeling my back hurt like all hell. "Look, I don't really have any money right now to give you, but I can give it to you the next time I come here." If I ever come here, again, that is. I might be kicked out after this little stunt that just happened.

"Like all hell, I'm not letting this slide, I know your type," his silvery white hair cascaded with each swish or movement of his head. Christine intervened for me, handing me my guitar. I opened my case to see if anything was broken, and of course nothing really was, since she had caught it while I flew into this guy in front of us.

"Look it Abel, she wasn't doing any harm, can't you just let this slide?" Christine tried to reason with him. His eyes sliding between her face and mine, while he turned a bunch of different colors, the last was a beat red.

"I'm definitely not letting this go, your friend here broke my violin, I need some sort of compensation for ruining my most prized procession, not to mention the fact, and I will need to be replacing this one for a new one." Christine backed –off as voices were coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Mr. Williams what is the meaning of this boasting confrontation?" Christine looked towards the ground; she knew who was coming into the hallway. "Christ-"

Her father's voice was cut short as the man in front of me took hold of the situation, "These two were running down the corridor, and this one," he pointed towards me, the little pixie like girl holding a guitar in her hands. He stopped mid-sentence, looking at our heads looking down at the floor. It was plain as day we were going to get into trouble, I was waiting for the response so I could get kicked out, and fast, maybe they wouldn't harass me on the way out either, like on one of my nightmares coming to this place. "Never mind sir, this all was a big understanding, I will take full responsibility for the situation getting out of control, Now if you excuse me I will be heading towards the auditorium for practice."

Christine's father was a medium built man always wearing black pants and long blue shirts, his face was beaming with anger as Abel walked away, his very essence leaving an impression on me, on us both. Once he made it to the other end and turned to go into the auditorium, we heard the door open and click, her father turned from Christine, to myself.

"That was one of my most prized violinists, you both could have caused a terrible disagreement, and we've had in place for some time." His voice stopped. "Now, Christine, who is your friend, and why does she look pale as a ghost?"

Christine looked at me, grinning somewhat.

"She would like to audition for you, if you have a chance. I was going to accompany her on the piano." I looked at Christine in disbelief; she told me three months ago, her father was looking for guitarist with a certain vibe to work with. She was only asking him now? My head was beginning to spin ten-fold. Not to mention how angry I was starting to become inside, as it swarmed my stomach.

He paled looking at me. "Christine, I'm sure your friend here, is very well taught, but my theater is to be run with people around mid-twenties."

He turned to walk away. When at the pent up anger, for the time I put in busting my butt to make this work, to practice day in and day out just to land some sort of position here, I was not about to let it go. Since Christine looked defeated in a sense and her father turned his foot, to walk away, I needed to stand up to the plate next.

"Mr. Garrison, my name is Serena Marguerite Snow, the daughter of the great Charles Snow; I believe you know him the greatest Norwegian guitar player alive, he played here not too long ago." Her father stopped right him his tracks hearing my father's name was only a last resort thing, I never even told Christine who my father was. And it was for good reason as well.

"I never heard of Charles Snow saying he had a child, while his stay with us at this theater." Her father was looking for answers I wasn't reluctant to give him. "Play one of his compositions for me in the auditorium, and then we will see if you are the legitimate child of Charles Snow." After hearing those words, I was both scared, and excited.

As Christine's father walked away, all I could see from the side using my peripheral vision was two large angry eyes staring at me. If my life was a cartoon at this moment, I would see a giant question mark above my head in the next two seconds.

"And when were you going to let your dear sweet best friend in on this little tid-bit of information, huh?" She didn't sound angry, it was actually calm. But her eyes were showing something different, unless that is what Christine wanted me to think at that moment. I wasn't sure; it was hard to read what her next move was half the time.

"You knew me since diapers, I lived with my mother because I never knew my father, she said he was always on the road, never home, and the times he came home, well… let's just say it wasn't a very good visit. But none-the-less, I am his child, I know I am from the pictures and letter's mom has stored in a trunk in her room. She may not like talking about dad much, but that doesn't stop my detective work from happening." I took my guitar in hand. "Plus he left me several of his greatest gifts. One, I'm holding in my hands right now." I also went into my wallet and drew a picture from the left side on it, it was secretly hidden just right, handing it to her she saw I wasn't lying and the pendant I wore around my neck was around my mother's neck in the picture at that time. She handed it back to me as I opened the one thing she wanted to see dearly.

Holding on the guitar to Christine her eyes grew wide with shock. It was a sad shock at first because of the story I was unraveling to her for the first time but it was his guitar I held in my hands. A one of a kind vintage, masterpiece, it was custom made for him, and now I'm using it.

"You know what this means right?" I looked at her face. That evil, scheming look growing wide with cleverness dripping from ear to ear on her. "You have to play one of your dad's songs now, I know it's not what you wanted to play, but maybe he will overlook it."

"Yeah, I'll play the same thing he played for mom, when he proposed to her. I mean he wrote the music himself." Smiling I took the score from the inside of the case, closed the door carefully on the door, and picking it up, I was determined not to fail. Walking through the doors into the auditorium, I walked with Christine, taking off my sweater and handing it to her. We sat in the front row listening to the heavenly sounds below the stage. I could hear the light touches of the flute, the deep touches of the strings, which caused a chaotic problem to enter my mind. Imagining I was dancing in the music itself. It would remind me of the love I had for a man, and the problems of harvesting that love, probably because of family problems.

As the music died to a passionate, slow rhythm I took it as an opportunity to open my guitar case and play along to the sound. It was easy for me to pick up on what notes to play; I had heard this song a million times over. Placing my cord to my electric guitar into the AMP, I waited until the moment to shine. As everyone died down, my solo came to a promising start. This was one of the songs my dad played early on; he started placing his compositions here, at The Otter Theater.

As the sound died down, I picked up my guitar and started to play the music notes that went along with the song, it was both beautiful and sad at the same time. The joy and laughter, over-whelming my soul, as I strummed the strings with my guitar pik' I closed my eyes imagining dad playing his music to my mother. Her sweet smile as he danced around her, her heart swelling with joy and happiness like the pictures she had in her trunk. I kept that in thought as the heads from the orchestra peeked out to look at me. I only heard one other instrument in the background as I played along to the song in my head.

Its tone was alarming and didn't fit really well with this solo, but as its tone became woven into the guitar's streaming notes, it started to flow better. Once the music came to a complete stop, I ended up having tears flow from my eyes. The sadness and joy was easily captured from the guitar-violin mixture.

"Well, kid, you sure can play, now the better decision is; what to do with you?" Christine's father's voice was coming from behind. His face red with embarrassment. Christine was jumping for joy, practically jumping out of her seat, clapping. "Tell you what, there is another test round that you will have to do, but this time, you will be accompanied by someone, now who to put you with." He skimmed a sheet of paper in his hands. His fingertips stopping at a name. it felt like seconds before he called out a name.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Garrison, surely you jest." My mouth rambled on. "Are you not satisfied that you got another audition in my Theater?" His mouth grew into a medium halt, expressionless and overbearing; he was going to get to me.<p>

"You need to learn this, consider it, a stepping stone into my theater, of course, should you decided to resign my grand gesture, and I will not take offence." His voice drawing cold and clear. "But the guy nearly wants to take my head on a platter for breaking his instrument earlier, isn't there someone else I could possibly work with, he's incorrigible to say the least, there is no way I could work with him." Stopping my words I looked behind me, apparently I wasn't the only one upset by this considerable predicament. "Look if you both have a problem, work it out amongst yourselves. I know you both have talent and consider this, if you both do well, you both will have a trial in showing your own work. But I want to see if you both can make music together."

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, Abel James Williams will accompany you, Serena Snow." Mr. Garrison said in a clear and calm voice, with a hint of torture on the side.<em>

* * *

><p>As Mr. Garrison left the room, and everyone was getting ready to leave, nothing around us moved. I only saw Abel and me in the mist of every one getting ready to leave. Christine was near me, tugging on my shirt, as I came back to reality. My mind was literally blown how had it actually come to this?<p>

How am I suppose too work with someone like him?

He smirked obviously holding something back that I didn't know, and he wasn't reluctant to share with me. Fine if he was going to play dirty, I would too!

"So, I see we will be working together." He turned away looking at the instrument in his chair with disgust. It was a violin, but not his violin. The violin I broke earlier was nowhere in sight. "Look, I'm not happy about this either, but could we just, get… a...along?"

He stopped, and from his bent position looked at me. His face showing the total anger full blast now.

He got up and walking towards me with his violin in his hands, I was hoping he was trying to fathom the pursuing question at hand. He put his hand under my chin, lifting it up he fully had my attention; it was quite disturbing how his eyes worked on me.

And like in the movies when everything stops, but the people who are in love, he spoke a sentence which drove me to my next decision.

"We will never get along." His words flat with emotion, and careless to my ears and expression.

Throwing a pouting look, it did nothing for him. He gathered up his belongings and made it for the door. The next time I would see him, he would be in a less of a mode to try and mess with me. A plan was already setting inside my brain. Hopefully he would heed my warning after it. Maybe, just maybe this would work, if not, at least I tried. But I wasn't going to give up. I came thus far, I should, and I should try for mom.

"I guess I will see you next time, what was it, Mr. Williams?" My words cascading innocently off my tongue. He really didn't seem amused at all by it.

Taking my guitar as well I walked with Christine. Her head was high with triumph.

"We came, we saw, we conquered, as the romans said?" She said as I opened the red ruby door to her car. She looked at me, trying to figure if I was going to have any comments back at her.

"I guess, but why have someone accompany me?" I said out-loud. She started to put in her two sense. "I mean why not another audition, even if it was privately, why couldn't it be by myself?"

Moving in the car, I put my seat belt on, watching the white snow-flakes fall. It was pleasant this new feeling. I would have my dream within my grasp sometime in the near future. I hoped mom would support me in the arts. Ever since I first learned about dad she tried to stray me away from music and the arts in general. Her the lawyer inside her heart and soul, always trying to convert me to a different way of thinking.

"Serena." Christine looked at me, her eyes filled with worry. I didn't know what to expect to come out of her mouth, but what she said next, was something that plagued me for the next day. It was something that would drive me to follow Abel crazy until he finally buckled down.

"Don't get close to Abel. Promise me okay?" Her words seemed gentle but, it also seemed like she was looking out for me in a sense.

I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded in agreement, and turned up the radio to Katy Perry, as she drove me to my apartment where we continued to make hot chocolate.


	2. Chapter 1: Snow Flakes

**So I decided, because of the review I got on my other story, I am putting Erik in here. I do not, in anyway own the Phantom of the Opera. They are owned by their own respected owners. But this plot and Serena, and her mother are mine. Also, Otter Point is a real place, but the streets I am making up myself. This story is already finished but I am going through and critiquing anything that is wrong, such as miss spellings and what not. I really would like to get a review. Anything is great. I would love to know if I should stop while I am ahead, if someone has some advice? Anything will do, just to let me know how I am doing. Anyway without a further notice, here is Chapter 1.**

**The Character known already: **

**Christine Garrison: she is Meg Giry, as her middle name is Megan, you will see Serena calling her by her middle name more than her first name in the later chapters. I do not own Meg. And never will.**

**Serena Snow: She is just like every girl, waiting for adventure. She only has a mother, her father is dead, or from what she knows is gone. She plays guitar, and is very musically inclined, is a hot head and doesn't look forward to surprises head on. Is a very careful girl when it comes to her mother.**

**So as I said above, Erik will be in here, its just not something you really are going to expect. So stay with me, a little while longer, as the boat gets a little rocky.**

**Also I do not own Erik either, just to put it out there. Would like to, but sadly I do not.**

**But without a further a do, here is the next installment.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>Snow Flakes<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" she continued, "A hit and run?"<p>

I heard my mother from the other room, her voice began as a whisper then it gradually became louder and louder as the client on the other end argued with her.

"I still don't understand, you want me to travel 3,000 miles, to see you?" I gasped, how could mom not take that job? I mean really, was it like she was losing it over stress? I mean it was in a _hit and run car accident for crying out loud. _I wonder what was going through her mind that very second.

I heard a crack in the door frame of the kitchen, the room she was standing in. She was making a personal favorite pancakes with raspberry filling, topped with some chocolate chip cookies. Her voice then changed, it was like hell froze over. Something completely changed in her tone. "No, its okay, I'll be there within a night. No, no, don't stress over it, my mind is made up, just be sure to meet me at the terminal."

And with a click I heard her phone snap, which meant she was off the line with her _new _client.

"Serena," Mom yelled from the other room. Concern was filling her voice. Getting up from my chair in the living room, of this somewhat large apartment complex, I opened the door to see mom burying her face in her hands on the kitchen black marble counter top. Her eyes looking up at me were blood shot and she didn't look too happy about the arrangements that were going to take place. "Come here, sit down please."

She put her hand towards the table swivel chair right next to hers. Sighing she finally made eye contact. "Serena, something in work has come up, I will be gone for a little while. It's a hit and run car accident, and the client can't fly out here, see.."

"Yes, Mom I know, we live in Otter Point, basically the middle of nowhere in British Columbia. I know, wherever the money is, you follow. So where is the place this time you need to travel to?" My voice filled the air, around us both. It was like she was looking at a more mature me. It was both me being mature and the fact I wanted Christine to stay over and watch movies with me while she was gone. _Hey what better way to have a girl's night out, then when your parent isn't home?_ If my mom wasn't here this very moment, I would have been smirking from the plan forming in my head.

"It's in New York," Her voice fell. Something filled with concern. "I will be gone for about, 3 months, I have paid the rent in full for the next five months. And all of the utilities and everything. All you need to do is shopping for groceries. Which I left around 1000 dollars in your bank account, now, don't go crazy like you have in the past with the money I have given you, don't spend it on worthless items like the guitar and piano you have in your room. It's for things you need to _survive._"

Within that paragraph she was saying to me, the only things that I understood were, surviving with groceries, and that my guitar and piano were worthless. That somewhat took me back a bit. _I guess telling her I got into the Otter Point Theater, is going to need to wait. _I chewed my lip on the inside of my mouth a little bit. Her brownish hair was starting to have some strands turn grey, I noticed now looking at her my distinctively. She was barely eating now a days; and it didn't make sense since we had money… SO what was going on?

"So I'm expecting you to up hold my rules, money used when needed, people aren't allowed over at the house for parties, and no exceptions on that little girl, also I have decided that you can use the guest room for Christine to stay in so you're not alone while I am away. No need to pick up your phone and call her, I've already talked to her about it. She will be coming over to move in some of her things later on tomorrow night. Oh and before I forget, not like this is likely to happen because I _trust you_, but no, and I mean no boys over," she finally stopped with her speech. I folded my hands on the table while taking everything in.

"Mom, you know I don't have a boyfriend right? And it's winter break? And my only friend out here is Christine right, who happens to be a girl, you really have nothing to worry about." Although thinking in my head, _well the boy's part I don't think is going to happen, and the parties not so much, or the random people she thought was going to come over, actually this sounds like the same speech I get every time she goes on a different out of country case._

"Well if that's, that, then, I am going to get breakfast ready for the day and then I have to get to the office, I need to get the paperwork ready for tomorrow night, and plan my flight, now, you're sure you will be okay by yourself?" Did I look like I was hopeless? I hoped mom put a little bit more faith in me than that. But putting on a reassuring smile, sincerely, I nodded. It wasn't like I couldn't get groceries for myself, or I was delinquent at everything, I know it was a big deal when she went on these high class meetings in other countries, but it was hard as well, missing her, while she was away. She gave me my breakfast, the pancakes with raspberry filling and two chocolate chip cookies.

"Your breakfast, my dear" she said while placing it in front of me. This was something I cherished, it was a personal favorite of my dad, and mom knew it, she thought I loved the dish myself, but in truth it was like a reminiscence towards my dad and the things he liked. It helped me learn a little bit about him. I smiled thinking of the picture in my wallet, I found some time ago.

Finishing up and putting my plate in the sink. I rushed to my room. Quickly changing from my old and worn jeans and long sleeve shirt to a pair of black sweat pants, and a blue camisole, with a long sleeve low cut shirt, with matching black slippers to walk around in, once hearing moms footsteps outside of the door, I grabbed my guitar from my closet and took out my cell phone to text Christine. But I found a text message from an unknown number appearing on my screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Text Message<strong>

_Dec 17, 2012 10:01 AM_

Sender: **Unknown**

Meet me at this address.

2333 Cherry Wood St.

No later than, 12:30 PM

Mark my words if you are late.

* * *

><p>I stared at my phone in disbelief, who was texting me, then it hit me, Christine probably got a new phone number. Or she was messing with me somewhere along the way. Well looking over at the clock it struck 11:45 in the morning. So I had a little over forty five minutes to meet up with her. It was only a block away from my apartment complex so grabbing my gear, which consisted of my guitar my headphones and I-phone for texting and listening to music. I opened the door and went on my way. The outside was bitter and cold. The sun was hiding behind the snow white clouds in the sky today, and the wind was calm, meaning I didn't need to get frost bitten on my cheeks or nose. Holding my grey jacket closer to my small frame, I started walking down the sidewalk, listening to classical instrumental from my shuffled music pile.<p>

My feet scuffed on the side of the pure white concrete. Humming to myself, I saw a sign saying the words, "Cherry St." Making a left I started my walk towards the address listed on my phone. Surely Christine would do something like this, a practical jokester, and a good one at that. I came across some trees on both sides of me. And looking to the right the ocean was waving back and forth on the beach. I watched as the ships made port on the opposite side, catching fish and bringing it in for money, trading it for the means to go out again and get more fish. And it was an endless cycle. Just repeating it over and over.

I looked over at the doors once again. Noticing the numbers on the houses, I was getting close. Maybe if I was lucky Christine would step out from behind a tree and scare me half to death. Smiling to myself, I made it to a long drive way. Looking down the path I saw on the gate it the numbers to the house I needed to get to. "2333 Cherry St, looks like the number I am supposed to be at." I mumbled to myself as I walked past the gate, I held onto my guitar as it was wrapped diagonally behind my back. The gates were covered in vines, which then was covered in snow, from the winter season. I pushed on the metal and watched as it move, gently opening for me to walk through. The path up the drive way was somewhat narrow, both sides were covered by trees and as I got closer to the house, I noticed in the distance looking like a castle, held a pond out front covered by ice, and a green house in the back branching out into the forest behind the house and then the beach. I studied the house; everything on the outside of the house looked old and decrepit. The windows looked to be in an old Victorian style. I walked up the stairs to the door. Knocking on it, no one came.

"Jeez, Christine Megan Garrison, you could have at least, came to the door to let me in, which would have been the polite thing to do, after sending me on this wild goose chase." I took my phone out and touching the door knob seeing that it was unlocked, I pushed the door open. My phone in one hand I clicked on my contacts button and looked for Christine Garrison's phone number.

Clicking on her phone number I waited until she picked up.

_Ring-Ring._

I stayed in the foyer for a mere few seconds. My feet scuffing with the wooden floor boards which seemed to be somewhat out of shape.

_Ring-Ring._

Listening to everything around me, was quite hard, there wasn't any lights on in the house itself. To put it to the point it was pitch black, or black as coal.

_Ring- Ring._

"Hello?" I finally heard her voice.

"Hey you sent me to this address, where are you?" I said into the speaker of my phone.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You sent me an address, you know from your phone, now where are you? I hate surprises you know that."

"Serena, I didn't send you anything, I'll send you a text message from my phone to prove I didn't send you anything."

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

Dec 17, 2012 12:25 AM

Sender: **Christine "Meg" Garrison**

Hello.

* * *

><p>"Did you get the message?"<p>

Sighing into the microphone, "Yes Christine I got your message."

"Do you need me to pick you up? Are you okay, are you playing a prank on me?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, actually can I call you back, and no I'm not playing a prank on you."

"Sure, just make sure you call me back so I know you're okay."

"Okay, _yes, mom_"

Hitting the end button, I had another text message that just came in.

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

Dec 17, 2012 10:27 AM

Sender: **Unknown**

I didn't expect you to be here on time.

Wait for me in the foyer.

* * *

><p>The message itself was cryptic.<p>

SO doing what I do best. I ended up exploring.

I gripped my guitar to my hand like glue it wasn't something I wanted to lose. Looking at everything around me, I noticed that there were white sheets covering the furniture, in the living room, and the curtain were hiding the light.

As I put my hands up to open the shades, a long slender hand, covered my mouth, and another held me at bay. I couldn't struggle even if I wanted to. Letting out a muffled scream, which turned into a slight silent scream into the person's palm, words were spoken.

"I told you to wait in the foyer, not go snooping about like a sniveling child, which you are." Viscous words were spat from the person's mouth. "Now I'm going to let you go, keep your body turned that way for a few seconds, while I turn around and get the lights on. Do you understand me? Nod if you do."

Of course I understood so I complied with the terms and nodded.

From the sound of the voice I gathered it was a man from his voice. He gently let me go.

And walked away, turning the lights in the room on. I turned around wanting to give this guy a piece of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Send me a review let me know what you think, eh?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Icicles

**So I put two chapters up in 1 day. Impressive, no?**

**I figured, people need to be updated, and what better way to be updated then by a chapter.**

**I'm warning readers, this Erik will be a dark mentally abused Erik. He at sometimes, you might hate, at times you will love, at other's be sad for him. But he is Erik and every side of love isn't always beautiful. But then again things are just starting out, so I would give it a little time. Our main character needs some time to put things together in her head, and I need to watch for the plot to thicken.**

**Well here is the next chapter.**

**Ange de la musique, Venez à moi Ange de la musique - translates too -Angel of Music, Come to Me Angel of Music. Ohhh Cliffy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Icicles<strong>

* * *

><p>I waited to turn around. Once the lights flickered on, my heart started to pound. For once in my life I believed I was considerably stupid for thinking that Christine would get a new number. Like a command, "You may turn around now." I listened to the words slowly, and carefully. My mind didn't exactly want to do anything because of my frightened manner. So with a slow two slides of my feet, I turned around to see a man with white hair and dark violet eyes staring into my own large brown ones.<p>

"It seems you followed my instructions, quite well, I thought you wouldn't have, and not even bothered. Considering you should have asked who was sending you the message first. You're not very bright are you?" His voice was starting to make me angry.

"Who are you to challenge my intellect? You don't know me, Abel, and…" I noticed something on his shoulder, from the light it looked like a bubble, like a blister. He turned his head to see what I was looking at and noticed it as well. "Are you…"

"Quit your babbling. I'm fine." He turned around doing something to his clothing. Once he fixed whatever it was on his skin, he turned around to greet me once more, in his own way and matter of speaking I guess. My eyes were filled with concern for him, worry, that's what my mother called it. Was plaguing my features and Abel could read right through it. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I diverted my eyes, "Could we… since we are supposed to do a duet together could we possibly practice now, since I already have my guitar?" I squeaked from my vocal cords. The grim look I was getting from him was less then pleasant. I didn't know if he was custom to having many visitors in his house, in his life for the way he was acting towards me. "I mean, I wasn't expecting on meeting you today, I usually meet my friend Christine down at the, _Grey Penguin. _His eyes squinted, almost in a confused fashion.

"Oh so you're an alcoholic too? Why am I always stuck with the idiotic ones? And one so young, didn't your father teach you to at least wait until you're of age?" I held back my voice, as it started to bellow in the back of my throat. _Who the hell does he think he is? I mean really he doesn't know me, he doesn't know my family, or friends, where does he get off saying things like this to people. Its okay Serena, play it cool. Don't let him think he got to you. _

"It's for practice, I've been going there since I was seven, practicing for people, and playing for them. I have ribbons too if you want to see that as well. Just as proof, I'm very serious about the music I create. And if you're just going to condemn me to a total of a few hours of nothing, not even practice, when _you _ sent me a text message to meet you here, I'm leaving, it's not worth my sanity to stay here, while you just stand there and be little my intellect and what not. I'm bigger than that and I will leave." I sucked in a large breath for air.

Abel ran his hand through his hair, and then suddenly walked down the hall opening a door.

"Well are you coming? You want to practice don't you?" Mumbling something incoherent, which sounded somewhat in a different language, I took my slippers off and put them near the door. Walking down the hallway, I noticed the pictures on both sides of the walls, covered with cloth and dust. _To think what this would do with me in my summer allergy season. _ I shook away the thought. Coming to the door that Abel went down I noticed broken pieces of something brightly transparent and shinning down below me, I reached to grab one of the pieces.

"Am I wasting my time?" A voice reeking frustration was coming from below. "I didn't think after that speech you were going to let me believe your suddenly turned lazy."

I carefully ran down the stairs clutching my bag, making sure that my guitar was fine. I was opening up to a world I didn't know was near me. This place he created, there was a fire place, in the basement. A piano was off to the side, where there was a recording studio, lingering behind it. I was in awe. But on the piano bench was Abel. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you just going-"I cut him off.

"This place, it's amazing, you did this all yourself?" I muttered out of my lips.

"Well, if you're done, I would like to get this practice over with." My mind was starting to take its leaps, and leaps with just telling him off.

I took out my guitar and while tuning it. I saw something in Abel's was a score. There was yellow parchment next on the stand. And to the side of it, there was a quill and a bottle of ink. _Quite old fashioned taste for modern day and age. _ Once finished fine tuning my guitar I started out playing a melody. It was something I could remember in my childhood, so playing it was easy for me. As my fingers glided across the stings with my pick, I heard something; a duet was forming with the piano right next to me. As my focus was driven to finishing this piece I closed my eyes, humming along to the song, running around in circles in my head.

Coming out of my trance, the piano had stopped and the musician was staring down at the keys themselves. His eyes were open and falling from his face were tears.

"Abel…I'm" I started to beg my forgiveness; I didn't mean to start off doing a melody I should have discussed it with him first. But then would he have cared what type of piece we did, together? "Abel…"

I started to reach out my arm to touch his shoulder. But he ripped the air between us by standing above me.

"Do not ever try and touch me again…"

"Please leave, just go…"

He continued to say the last sentence over and over again. Like it was rehearsed. Like it was commonplace. I sat there with my guitar, holding it, feeling it, treading for guidance. Yes he was violent, yes, he creeped me the hell out, and yes, he really had really bad mood swings. All of the above should have made sense for me to book it out of his house. Then why was I sitting on the floor looking at a man, a man so troubled and lost?

* * *

><p>"It's been sometime, do you think Serena, is alright? I've been trying to get a hold of her…" Christine told one of her oldest friends she was visiting down at the pier.<p>

"I'm sure she's fine, probably out, playing in the snow, like the girl she is." The person said next to her.

"But, Kyle, she isn't like me or you, she just doesn't do things to be impulsive, she does things with a plan in mind. This is unlike her." She dialed Serena's phone again, trying to get a hold of her. Moving a strand of hair away from her face, she finally closed the phone for the last time.

"Oh would you stop already, you really need to stop your worrying over that one little girl. She is seventeen correct? She is old enough to know right from wrong, just… for once in your life enjoy life. Please for me, while I am still here." His words muffled as he arched his face into her hair, breathing in her scent of the shampoo and conditioner. "You smell like the sea, it's radiating off of you. It's amazing. And brilliant. I like it when we are like this, a happy couple wouldn't you agree?"

His smile shifted to a frown as she pushed him away.

"Kyle, really this isn't the time. Besides we are in public, it's not right."

His demeanor turned from love struck too obtrusive within seconds.

"Christine Megan, you need to let that little girl grow up, she isn't your little sister you need to monitor like a mother hen. She is for god sakes a growing child, she will be fine. Why can't you just enjoy your day with me? Why can't we be like a normal couple?" His voice and words lingered in the air like dust floating. "Why can't we just have a normal day for once?"

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

Dec 17, 5:30 PM

Sender: **Serena Snow**

I'm fine, sorry if I made you worry.

I will be home around 7. I'll call you, k?

* * *

><p>Christine flipped her phone, read the text and shut it.<p>

"There are you happy now, she texted you, I would like to carry on our romantic day I had planned out for us."

"Yeah, _sure_, I guess."

* * *

><p>Looking at the light illuminating from my phone. I quickly typed a message to Christine; her sudden calls alarmed me in a sense because I actually didn't call her back, sooner than I planned. Abel had walked away. I didn't know what to think when I came to him. I heard something up stairs break so putting my guitar in the bag; I left it down below to see if he was alright.<p>

"Abel, you okay?"

_Why was I caring about his wellbeing? I don't even know this man. He's so destructive, and mean. What could I possibly see in him that is even showing the slightest ray of kindness?_

I didn't get a response.

I moved the door from the basement open. He was in the room next to this door.

"Serena, I think it would be best if you left, now, right now."

"Is everything okay, are you hurt? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I SAID," He stopped, his voice growling with power. "I said, please, leave."

My footsteps carried me down into the basement. It was like I wasn't even inside my body this moment. I just picked up my bag and left the room. Not even thinking about anything. Once the door on the other side of the house was closed, and I walked down the path towards the street, I finally was able to think properly.

_What the hell was that? How did I just move fluently, get all of my things and leave without any confrontation? I was even going to ask him about his violin when he came back, if it was fixable. I would give him some of the money mom gave me for fixing it. His behavior this evening, first with the text message, then with the terrible display of emotions he couldn't keep bottled. It almost seemed like he was bi polar. Almost like the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland. That put a smile on my face, Abel Williams, The Mad Hatter of Otter Point._

_It seemed silly to think about at this very moment. So letting it go, I opened the door to my apartment to see a note was written on the refrigerator from mom._

_**Be home late.**_

_**Made food. In frig.**_

_**-mom**_

"You know it couldn't have killed you to text my phone to let me know that you were making something. I would have loved to know what was being made." I selfishly thought to myself.

Then something really did cross my mind. I must be really selfish.

Then shaking my head, I went to another topic, getting my head away from that thought. It was about that bubble on Abel's skin, what was it?

As I turned my Samsung laptop on I had two messages blinking from my phone. The first was from Christine.

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

Dec 17, 2012 6:30 PM

Sender: **Christine "Meg" Garrison**

I will be calling you in 10. Okay?

Sending a quick message back.

Text Message

Dec 17, 2012 6:31 PM

Sender: **Serena Snow**

Alright, I am awake.

I have some news for you too.

Once I finished looking at Christine's message, and sending her a quick one back. I turned to the next one which was completely blank besides the words.

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

Dec 17 2012 6:35 PM

Sender:** Unknown**

Ange de la musique, Venez à moi Ange de la musique.

* * *

><p>Somehow these words being spoken to me, sounded oddly familar. And it frightened me. My body was getting goosebumps everywhere. So opening a new internet page. I didn't know what that said. But goggling it with Google translate, always helps.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: On Thin Ice

**I wanted to give a little insight on Abel. You might find this information interesting as it will be building up from here. But then again, you will find something secretive about Serena as well. Who knows, you're just going to need to keep reading…**

**Well here is Chapter 3. Let me know what you think, oh and the magic thing will be better explained later on in an up-coming chapter. So I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <strong>On Thin Ice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abel<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a spell. Something she wouldn't be able to break. Something even a strong medium wouldn't be able to overcome. Within that text message, was a hidden text, something, only used in deep desperation. He never used this type of thing, especially on other human beings. <em>Except that other time. <em> Thinking to himself, it was something he never liked thinking about.

As he moved over from the bed, and looked outside, combing his hair back with his hand, watching as the snowflakes on his window sill, he touched the glass, seeing the ice melt on the other side. It was something he was specialized with.

"Please, let this work." Abel mumbled to himself. His hands fell to the sides of his form. His skin was beginning to itch and become warm from the adhesive skin colored material that covered half of his face, parts of his back and his left shoulder. Going into the bathroom he recalled the last time he used this spell. Looking into the mirror in above his sink, as he began to take off the material with his hands. "I can't believe it has resorted to this."

"_Angel of music, come to me angel of music." Christine, came to him. Her mind was completely blind to his intentions, and yet he took advantage of her mind within this tactic. He knew, if he only used this type of witchery, he could get his life. Leading her down to the lair, it wasn't something he had planned, but that… that, flamboyant boy. He was going to take her from him. And he wouldn't allow that. He had to have this; he needed her, his angel. _

_Once on the boat, Christine voice soared. In all of her angelic beauty, her voice was something he sculpted, and formed into what was now, Christine. She was his protégée. And she would be his greatest accomplishment. He smiled at himself. Listening to the words in French she was having come out of her mouth. Making it all the way to his house on the lake, singing to her, she was falling under his spell. "Angel of music, I am your angel of music." His magic was flowing around her and into her body, causing her to faint. Picking her up, he showed her briefly, the mannequin in his closet, of the wedding dress he made for her. Out of the love he felt. It melted and formed everywhere she was, everything he did was for her. _

_Putting her on his swan bed, he looked at her, in all of her beauty. Unlike his ugly self, she stood for everything he wasn't._

Abel shunned the memory coming into his head. _That was something old. _He didn't want to be reminded of old mistakes, lessons learned. But then again he was slipping, thinking he wasn't ever going to be loved, his habit slipped up. He needed someone, and this someone, this time around happened to be Serena. She would love him, even if it wasn't real. He would put her under his spell. And once that happened, he would continue with his plan, until he became bored of her. Running on towards his next victim. He would never find true love, it was something that _Christine, _proved to him. Love, in itself was never real. Looking into the mirror and seeing the figure of the man looking back at him, he felt disgusted. Every time magic was used. He formed another scar, another reason for women to run from him. And it was his entire fault. Half of his face, once the material was removed showed scars in lines, running up through his cheek bones. His cheek bone was miss sharpened, causing it to look larger than it was. His white hair was reseeding causing the scars to now travel up his scalp. The thought disgusted him. How would anyone be able to look at him? If it wasn't bad enough that he had to cover it up, he needed to cover up other parts of his now miss sharpened body as well. Moving onto his back he took off his black shirt revealing his skinny form. The marks on one side weren't as bad, but once he began pulling on the adhesive, showing the real form of his natural skin underneath, it was his true testament towards his magic use. This is what he was reduced too.

_He sat at his organ composing. Listening to the melodies forming in his head. Her voice soaring in the opera house. Having her smiling form jump and sing from side to side. It was a sight to see. And it would be all for him. She would love him. She would be under his control. As the water rippled behind him on the lake, he didn't hear the pitter patter of light feet coming towards him from his bedroom. It wasn't until he heard Christine singing that he turned his face to stare into her large brown orbs. He shifted himself looking back at his music on his parchment while she walked towards him. In complete awe and majesty towards him, she began to touch his face. Caught up in the moment, he forgot his white mask was a part of his face. Like it was molded to him. As air started to pierce his cold and yellowy skin, he instantaneously covered his face. _

"_How could you, how could you Christine?" He pushed her to the ground, forcing bruises on her knees. Causing the poor girl to cry, tears streaming down both his and her face. His in anger, hers in pity. She held his mask in her grasp. While he stood near the lake contemplating what he should do next. It wasn't something he was used to. Having people get close to him. As he worked night and day throughout the years molding Christine's voice into the angelic sound everyone heard now, he had come way too far to give up now. Swiftly forgiving her, but with an angry tone, he grabbed her arm, and taking the mask from her greedy hands placed it on his face. Making sure it was fastened tight; he heard her mutter pitiful words towards him._

"_Poor Erik, Poor Erik." She muttered. Probably trying to make the pain easier on herself. It wasn't something everyone could swallow. It wasn't something even he could swallow, which was why he covered his face with the bright stark white mask in the first place._

"_Come Christine, its time I brought you back to your world, upstairs, they will be missing you."_

Abel threw his bath supplies all over the floor, his toothbrush and tooth paste both splashed with the towels on the floor. His anger was pouring out everywhere, within him. He wanted the memories to go away. He wanted to just feel, just feel peace. Tears stinging his face, he looked out towards the window showing still the snowflakes falling outside. His voice was choking in his throat. "I'm such an old man, letting past memories get to me, this is ridiculous."

Composing himself, he started to take the piece off from his shoulder, finally stripping himself of all the pieces of the mask covering himself. Smoothing lotion over the sensitive spots, and seeing the soft spots, and carefully tracing the lines and bumps, which were malformed from the magic, he put the pieces on the side, lingering on the bathtub. Turning the light off in the small room he glanced over at his warm bed welcoming him. Blowing the light out in his room, everything went dark. Although outside the moonlight was pouring into his room, he was still very much awake. As he was about to shut his eyes, his cell phone went off, the light blinking and blinking, an alert from a text message. Looking at the cover, it showed the name of the one person he wanted to speak too.

He sang to himself, "Angel of music, come to me, angel of music."

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

* * *

><p>My head was stinging. As my vision came too, I saw I was laying on my couch in the living room. My cell phone was on the table, blinking with a message. It was a missed call from Christine. Sliding the lock and tapping the screen I got to my voicemail. Putting in my passcode and listening I got this message.<p>

"Hey, you must have forgot to call me back, so I'm calling you, sleepy head, I'll be over in the morning, dropping off some stuff for the up- coming three month slumber party we will be having. Oh and just heads up you have practice today, it's a solo gig at the _Grey Penguin_. No need to bring your guitar its karaoke night, I wanna work on your vocal part of you. I know your wonderfully skilled in the string department. So I'm giving you a new assignment for right now. Oh and we are going to the beach afterwards, you know the pier? Yeah, Kyle, he's coming too, I want you to meet him…"

I flipped my phone shut. Sighing, I plugged in my phone to the outlet, and slipping into a trance of this daily routine, went to my bedroom looking at my closet door. Opening it, there was a red sweater I grabbed that hung gracefully on my shoulders, some black leggings and my black "Uggin' Boots" as Christine called them. Gracing my hair style selection for today, I took two pins with red roses on the tips and was going to put them in on the right side of my hair, showing the delicate wavy curl of my hair. I then grabbed a golden locket in the shape of an oval given to me for my fifth birthday as a child; I would wear this today with my outfit. Feeling accomplished. I joyfully was skipping, my way towards the shower. Welcoming the warm bath water. I stayed in there looking at my leg. It was in pain today. So I needed the _bandage._ It was to reduce the tension on my foot from the tendon.

Thinking back to what mom was telling me when I was a baby, I traced the scar going up my leg. I had club foot. My foot was twisted in the womb, and needed surgery to correct it, but it was a never ending reminder that there would be problems in the up-coming years of my life. Which was why I had this black bandage, it helped with the tension issues, I had in the winter months. Spring and summer didn't do much to me, it was the occasional hurting, dull pain in my leg but, it wasn't something I needed the bandage for.

Turning the water off, I stood there in the heat, taking in the mist, as I opened the door. Grabbing a blue towel to cover my body. As I slipping into all of my clothes. I towel dried my hair. And making sure everything looked precise; I opened my window to the bathroom for a few minutes allowing the hot steam to escape. Taking my clothes and moving them to the hamper. I noticed mom wasn't here again. I would see her later before she left for the trip into America.

Blowing drying my hair, I put the pins in. Examining how I looked, it was normal. I wasn't an extraordinary beauty, like Christine, but I looked somewhat normal, to say the least. Hearing my phone go off, I noticed it was Christine Megan Garrison once again. She was sending me a text, just to let me know that she would be up in a few minutes. Closing all the doors, I put on my grey coat, awaiting her arrival into my apartment. As someone knocked on the door, I looked through the "peeping eye whole" to see Christine in her glory and holding a backpack, a box and something like a suit case was on its side. "Well are you going to help me, or do I need to get the spare key?"

"No, don't worry; I'll let you in, _this time." _I playfully let her in. Smiling, she walked into the room. Eyeing me carefully.

"What in the world has gotten into you? I'm digging the new look girl, more, mature and not as, well, sluggish." She said, while putting down her things on the table. Looking at the spare bedroom to the left of my room, she smiled. "So, wanna get going?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Let's get going, we have a date at the Grey Penguin right? Don't want to be late."

I sounded a little to giddy for my taste, what was getting into me? Where was this new power and outspokenness coming from? It was totally unusual. Getting my phone, I opened the door, let Christine out, and locked the door. Slipping the key into my grey pocket, Christine finally spoke.

"So… what happened yesterday?"

Making it out to her car, I went into detail about everything, the weird text message, the house, Abel acting, well, like Abel. And once I was done spinning the tale, and weaving her details we were driving down to the Grey Penguin. My mind wandering towards the sea.

"Don't worry, Serena, Abel, is weird like that," She started out saying. "He has his moments, where he can be a complete jack ass; don't let it get to you. As for the text message, you should have called me before, going anywhere, I know I'm not your mother but it's just I don't want you hurt. And you thought you were going to see me. Just please call me next time."

I looked at her. A genuine smile appearing on my face. Christine was a great friend to have. I loved how she took the mother hen role so seriously. In a way it was adorable. But I knew she was being serious about the subject. Abel was _dangerous, on some level or another. _There was no doubt about that.

As we made our way into the parking lot, it was the middle of the day. The Bar was located on the beach, the house itself was made of wood and some brick structure for the back part of the house, holding the fire place and heating to keep everything in check. As we opened the door, a familiar face with a grin turned towards Christine.

"Hey Christine, fancy you being here."

"It was Kyle, Kyle Swann," His dashing good looks were eye popping. He wore deep dark stained jeans, black shoes and a black shirt with a red vest jacket over un-zippered. His face was that of an aristocratic, shaped defined and down to the gracious detail, he had the body of a god, but from talking with him, he seemed like a brute and completely not my type. But then again. Did I have a type? I wasn't sure.

"Hey, I thought we were catching up a different day." Christine said nervously.

"I thought we all could hang out today, that is, if Serena is okay with it?" I looked over at the pair, both of them with their faces staring at me. I just nodded.

"Great, this is wonderful," He said to both of us. "Now, let me escort you ladies inside."

As he got the door Christine looked for a table. The inside was very homey, and everything was table top, bar and stools with some reclining chairs in the back for the karaoke. To the left was a pool table and some arcade games then the rest rooms and kitchen. Christine was buckling her face didn't look too happy to see Kyle here.

"So what's with Kyle? Are you two an item now?" I whispered to Chris. Her eyes went wide.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" She looked at him with a dreamy stare, why was she denying it? Why couldn't see come clean, it wasn't like I was some stranger. WE were practically sisters. That was unless she had a hard time accepting these feelings herself. That slipping into my head, she said something. "It's just he wants something more and I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment. I mean he is the type of guy I would like, he's very smart, amazing, body, and cares about my personality and wellbeing. I couldn't ask for anything better, it's just…"

"You're scared." I finished for her. We both looked at Kyle he was getting us water and ordering something for us to eat. _ Jeez, he's going all out. _"You know, you should let him in on this little insecurity of yours he might understand. I mean he isn't a complete idiot."

"I know your right; I just don't know how long he is going to wait. I don't want to hurt his feelings." She finished as he came back over. All in his prime.

"So Christine you're up first. Then Serena, you're up." He said, wishfully trying to get closer to Chris. I took the stool to the right of Christine allowing Kyle to get a little bit closer to her, trying to wrap his arm around her shoulder, she pushed it away. Making a face, she moved backwards a bit, her stool swiveling. I grabbed her arm, as the music on the back drop and words formed, she ran towards the machine grabbing the microphone.

Her voice was shaky, but it was beautiful. I didn't have the talent she had, my voice was plain, he's had something I didn't have, passion. It was something I truly needed. And once the lyrics were finished, she came back, her face flushed red with embarrassment. _Well you did run away from him, just to sing your heart out. And now you're going to be here, with him, while I go up and make a fool out my myself."_

"Serena, you are up." Kyle muttered, I swear he only motioned me to get up to get rid of me, just to get closer to Christine. Going up to the stage, I took a deep breath and singing a song in French, I let everyone hear my voice. Yes, in my mind it sounded very loud and completely out of tune. But people stared at me, and it made me feel, mocked. Hitting some high notes, and low notes off key, I saw Chris, her eyes were wide. Fear over took me and within the last final note, I ran from the stage. Running out the door, I caught my breath.

I ran towards the pier, watching the water swish back and forth making clashing sounds.

I felt embarrassed. I feel humiliated, and above all, I was never going to sing again, at least not in public.

"Why did I agree to this, why did I agree to think, I had what it took to actually sing."

I fell into myself, my back hitting the wood board as I curled my knees up and put my arms around them burying my head in my legs. _I'm so stupid; Christine had a much better voice than I did._

"You know, I never knew you could sing," It was a simple sentence. Looking up there wasn't anyone there; it was like the wind carried it across to me. "You should sing more." Looking around very confused. I figured it was coming below me, in the water. So sticking my head near the board I saw these piercing purple eyes.

"Although you could use some practice with that as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Thought everyone would love the incoming character, of the the fop. He, even though not named Raoul. <strong>

**Welcoming reviews!**

**And thank you for the reviews for the last few chapters! Everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4: Wind Chill

**I actually had the weird idea of having, the song from Skillex, "First of the Year," for this chapter. But after thinking it through, it didn't work out well. Although, it did help me write this chapter for brainstorming, music always does that. I hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend. Let me know what you think, guest readers, let me know what you think. Leave me a message if there is something you want to see in the next few chapters. I'm trying to get right back where I was. And if anyone has any ideas, put it within a review and I'll see if I can add it into the story. Because I have everything planned out, but there can be a few curve balls somewhere along the way.**

**I like hearing from people. So anything anyone wants to say is welcome. I am thrilled to be writing this. And I know the amount of reviews doesn't matter, to make a story, but I love hearing from people and their ideas and concerns or questions. So please feel free to say anything, want more on Abel's life or history, and send me a review. Want to know more about Serena's daddy problems, send me a review, will Kyle and Christine "Meg" end up together? Send me a review. **

**Acrobatic Butterfly **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Wind Chill<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serena <strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me?"<p>

"I wasn't following you; I go and get bait for fishing in the Grey Penguin all the time." His voice was cold, like the chilling harsh wind.

"You fish?"

"You're avoiding the subject, your voice."

"Please don't remind me, it's horrible." I finished.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me. It was Christine and Kyle.

"Please, don't talk, I'll get them away for a while, I think Kyle was trying to get Christine on a date anyway."

Abel sighed underneath the pier. "Whatever," he mumbled.

As their footsteps collided with the cold wood, making clanking sounds. Her hair was flowing and once near me, she shouted, "You… why, did you…" catching her breath. "Why did you leave?" My reasoning would be difficult to understand.

"You were… you were _Amazing." _My eyes pinned as they got wide. "And you ran out of there, because, I thought you were getting sick, I mean really, that was uncalled for." Kyle handed me my coat. I made up a quick lie in my head.

"Look, I just needed some air, its different from I'm used to, and you know, the guitar and all? I'll be in a little bit." I bit my lip. Kyle's eyes lit up, a grin or smirk was rising on his face. _Great, Christine was probably going to chew my butt out later for it, but I need this._

"Well if you're sure," Christine stated, questioningly. "Don't hesitate to text me, if you get bored out here, _by yourself."_

"Don't worry, if there is anything wrong, I will text you." She turned on her foot to take her leave, Kyle swinging his arm out waiting for her to take it. She walked beside him and later on walking on the beach took it. _Looks like things will actually heat up for them._ I smiled instantly; Christine deserved something good for once in her life. She needed this, a distraction from her family issues.

I turned around to look at the horizon, the speckled greyish and white cloud meshing together, as the sea rocked back and forth. Leaning my head into my hand as my elbow acted like an anchor on the wood, I smiled, sincerely; it was going to be a wonderful day. "I remember the days when summer touched my face, and with delight, mom would buy me cotton candy." Memories flew back into me, back to when I was around three or four years old.

With this dreamy look on my face, I almost forgot about the figure below me. I heard a fishing reel being pulled in. Then a slight string was thrown into the water. I heard the bobble of the hook clashing with the water.

And a question formed into my head.

"Why _are _you outside, fishing?" My question apparently wasn't plain enough for him to answer; he was continuing to be quiet as the wind whistling in the distance.

"It helps me relieve some of the built up stress, of being a musician…" He voice broke. "Don't get me wrong, being a musician is my passion and life, but sometimes I just need to step away."

"Really? I took you for the type of guy eating and sleeping music."

My voice seemed to clear the air. And for a while neither of us said anything. I continued to listen to the waves clashing with the sand, and also hearing the flick of his fishing rod. AS my cheeks began to become ice cold, I didn't notice someone was calling my phone as it was on vibrate.

"Why are you out here, Serena, day dreaming of your prince charming to come rescue you from this place?"

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend," my voice was stiff, from the coldness in the air. "And, I don't believe in princes, it's a stereo type, more fit for little girls. And I know better than to believe some guy is going to come along a sweep me off my feet. It just isn't _real_." As I finished what I was saying, Abel asked me something I didn't quite, know how to answer.

"So then, what type of guy do you like? Or interested in?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" I asked him, my curiosity was piqued. "And why the interest in my love life? _Is there something you're not telling me Abel, something you would like to share?" _I put both of my feet on the wood board and looked down to see Abel looking right at me. His stare was different. It was like there was calmness in his eyes, then that from the other day. Or it was because I was looking at him from a different angle. Smiling down at him, his cheeks flushed a pinkish color, and looked away from me.

"Ah, no… I was just wondering why, a guy would want to go out with you, being, the idiotic, musician you are…" My mind was furious. Why on earth was he trying to make me mad?

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know-"My feet slipped on the side of the wood, I was falling face first down towards the water. I closed my eyes fearing for the cold rush of water. I felt arms come around my legs and small of my neck. Opening my eyes I was looking directly into Abel's purple eyes. "Ahhhhh…" _was that really all I could say to him. Why was I speechless?_

"Really, I just caught you, and all you can come up with is _ahhhhhhhh? Really you must be a dumb brunette, and I thought you women weren't meant to be smart." _ I took my hand and tried to slap him across the face, only being inches away. He was really getting on my nerves. At the last moment, he caught it. His nose was inches away from mine, with his flaring pupils. "Don't you ever, try to do that again?"

His voice was powerful. Almost, too powerful, it sounded very different then from the other day. Was there something wrong with me? Why was I asking like this? Looking at him longingly, it was difficult.

"Uh, Abel, could you… could you, put me down? The sun is going down and…" My eyes went wide with fear. _Mom, I completely forgot about mom. _"Oh no, oh, no…." I tried to wiggle free from his grasp but, he held onto me tight. "What are you doing? Let me go, I need to get to my apartment. I need to go with her; I need to make sure she gets on her plane." I was getting a tone in my voice, hardening my vocal cords; Abel could only look into my eyes.

"Can you stop wiggling, and trying to get out of my grasp? Wait until I put you down then you can explain why you're acting like a banshee." Glaring he walked me over to the shore. Once my feet were planted on the ground I took out my phone. Mom has called me once. It was nearing 6 o'clock. Her plane left within an hour. She was trying to get a hold of me.

"Abel, can I ask you a favor?"

"That depends on what kind of favor that is…" His voice slowed and faded.

"Christine, can't take me to the airport, could you by any chance, take me home and let me see if my mom is there, then take me to the airport?" Thinking I could use my girly eyes on him, I was wrong. My orbs were huge and knowing Abel he didn't like a girl playing cute.

"What am I? Your taxi now? Call _her_ up; she can take you to your mom." He was referring to Christine.

"Really, I can pay you back the gas, please, I just, and I need to leave now. She is leaving in an hour and I need to see her off, she isn't going to be back for 3 months and I just…" My voice started to quiver. Tears starting to form on my eye lashes. Holding myself, I heard Abel sigh.

"If I drive you, will you stop with the face? I don't like seeing girls cry, it's unbecoming of someone, and someone at your age should start hiding your feelings." It sounded more like he was drowning in misery, doing this for me. As he finished his sentence, I practically jumped on his stomach, hugging him. Abel wasn't used to getting hugs because he ripped me away as soon as I gave him any human contact.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING ME?" He growled into my ears. I stepped back allowing him to get his fishing rod and bait. "Look if you're going to be _around _me, there is going to need to be some ground roles, one, no contact, meaning you don't hug, or even try and touch me, two, no crying, and three…" He stopped. Looking at me. Dipping his head, he moved forward.

"Thank you Abel, really, thank you." Walking back to his vehicle, I noticed he had a ruby red truck. Something I really didn't expect him to have, considering his personality.

He opened the door, and looked at me annoyed. "Well, are you getting in, or am I wasting gas for nothing?" Stepping in the truck the door locked, as I put on the seat belt. Taking out my phone, I clicked on mom's phone number and called her quick. "Mom, its Serena, sorry, yes, I know I didn't pick up, no, I was down at the grey penguin. Yeah, it was brutal. Yes, I'm coming to the airport now, I…" I looked at Abel. Somewhat concerned on how to plant this seed that I was getting driven by someone from the theater. "Mom, I'm getting a ride from one of my other friends, Christine was busy so I am having him drive me down."

Her voice was still, "Uhm, I met him at the Otter Point Theater, Christine's dad… yeah he works there, he will be driving me over to the airport, _yes mom, I will be paying him gas money, and I'm not an idiot." _Before she hung up, she whispered something else in my ear. Contemplating, I whispered back, "sure." Before hanging up the phone. Sighing, Abel said a stupid remark, "So your mom is leaving? And leaving little Serena all to herself?"

"Abel, just because I complied with your rules doesn't mean I won't break them because you're making me angry."

He smirked at me in the mirror.

"She's going into the states, a hit and run case, she's a lawyer and needs to go other places even out of the country sometimes. And this time, it's for three months. I actually couldn't believe she was entrusting me with the apartment, usually she ends up calling me a few hours every day, thinking I'm going to burn the place down." I finished giving some background on my mom, while telling Abel which ways to head towards the apartment complex. Once in front of It., I jumped out and whipped the door open, not realizing Abel was barely getting out of the truck. I waited near the stairs, while he walked his way over, taking his sweet old time. "You could have waited in the truck I'm only going to be five minutes."

Putting the card in the security lock, the door opened and I walked with Abel towards the elevator. Getting in was a night mare. I never like elevators, and I wasn't going to begin liking them now, so staying close to the side, I hit the second floor button and we went on our merry way of getting to my apartment. Getting out, I was faced with one door and putting my key towards it, the door lock shifted and unlocked it. I pushed the door open to see that nothing was changed. Everything seemed to stay the way it was since this morning.

"You live here?" Abel asked me, his voice was barely recognizable. "It's so, big. And it's just you and your mom?"

"Yeah, if you could wait out here, I have to go into my room and take care of something, quick." I ran towards the room on the right, opening my room, I left it open a little bit. Going towards my closet, I picked out some dark jeans, a cream camisole and a black sweater which hung low towards my breasts, exposing a little bit more skin than I would have liked. I took the black hairband and put it in my hair taking out the rose pins. I felt better, knowing I was more dressed like myself. I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. I heard something scuffle outside and peeked through the door crease to see what was going on.

"Abel, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you're just slow, it's been 5 minutes, we only have 25 minutes before her plane leaves correct?"

My face paled, running from my room, leaving my black boots on. I ran from my room leaving the doors wide open him to see a quick glance at where I slept each night. Getting back in his truck, it started up steadily and the rest of the way was in cold silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Abel<strong>

* * *

><p>He was contemplating if giving Serena a ride was really the best idea. Normally, he would just tell someone off, who wanted something from him and go about his merry way. He didn't care for other people's feelings; it wasn't natural to him to care. So why was he helping her out. <em>Was it the spell? It must be the spell, it always does something weird. This probably is just one of those things. <em>She went on about how her mother was a lawyer. It brought something to his mind. _Christine didn't have a mother, well she did, but her mother died at child birth, Serena, has a mother, she isn't dead, and her father, isn't around. _He was trying to draw some sort of curtain to this. Her music ability when playing the guitar was astonishing. But when it came to vocals, her voice could soar, it would soar, if he had planted the seed right. Which he would after her mother left the picture.

"Okay, Abel, just take a left and park, I will only be a minute, and I just want to tell her goodbye." Serena said to him. Feeling his skin start to burn, from the adhesive, he needed to make sure this trip was fast. Or else he was going to be in trouble. His skin needed air. And he couldn't be out for much longer, especially in public.

"Yeah." He muttered. She ran from his truck and opened the doors to the airport. Because he didn't have clearance, he watched as Serena ran through the metal detector and straight towards a woman, all buttoned up for the winter months ahead. She ran into the older woman's arms and hugged her deeply. _She truly was going to miss her mother, like Christine missed her father all those years. A Child completely dependent on one person, one parent, it seems too similar. _As the hug finally slowed and one of the attendants called to board the airplanes she was getting on, Serena gave her mother one last hug and walked her to the doors of the terminal. Words were exchanged between both. Serena's face looked a little down. But smiling she pointed towards him, but because he was hiding against a couple, it was hard for the old woman to see who he was. Serena watched as the attendant called her mother's airplane number one more time and with a sad smile she went on, waving before she got lost in the crowd of people. Once the doors closed, Serena stood there for a few minutes as it registered in her head she was going to be left alone for a few months. Turning around, and walking towards Abel, he finally came out of hiding from his space, and watched as she came near him.

"So, I tried to show mom who you were, but she couldn't see you," She muttered, with his sad, depressed look on her face. "She say's for me to thank you for driving me here, but I was going to do that anyway. And she says thank you for driving me, to see her, she appreciated it." _He believed, Serena did as well. _"Come on, I promised to get you some gas, for the trip so lead me towards your most expensive, gas station, _your majesty_."

As the truck started to heat up, we stood in the lobby watching the snowflakes fall.

"So, I came to a conclusion." He started out saying. "And I'm not sure how you are going to respond to it, but I don't think you will have a way out of it."

She looked at me pondering what I meant.

"So Instead of practicing for a duet in the orchestra, you will be practicing for a part on stage," his voice sounding clear. "And if you take that deal, we wouldn't have to pay me anything. And the voice lessons will be free as well."

She looked at the ground,_ maybe if he said those words, those faithful words, he wouldn't need to convince her, and she would just obey in a trance like form. It would be much easier and that way once he got out of her what he needed, he could just discard her and never see her again. _

She was silent.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but… your guitar is brilliant and astonishing, and holds so much power, but I believe if you work on your vocal's you could be the leading lady in the Theater. You wouldn't need to do anything out of the ordinary; you wouldn't need to pay me, or anything. Just take lessons." He stopped. Seeing that the truck was warm enough. "Look think about it on the way towards the gas station."

The ride didn't consist of much talking; Serena basically looked out the window, her mind wondering somewhere else. That was until something peculiar popped into her head.

"Hey Abel?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you know any stories?"

"Like fairy tales?" what had this pop into her head?

"Kind of, I mean, the ones filled with adventure not so much romance, but…"

"What brought this type of question on?"

"I was just thinking, actually forget it, I don't know what I was thinking." Seeing an expensive gas station he pulled in. "Okay, I'll fill her up."

He watched as she took out her wallet and put the card into the machine, _exactly how much money did this girl have access too? _ His brain seemed to fry thinking about how carefree she was with paying people back. And how straightforward she was with paying back people up front and fast. It was a wonderful quality in a person. _The story question was bringing him back to times with Christine and how she would ask him to spin tales for her to hear. Even though Serena was just asking a blunt question, he didn't think she was the type of person to like fairy tales, maybe something dark and sinister. But not fairy tales. _

Once the gas stopped from the pump she put the hose away and opened the door. I turned the truck on to see that the tank was full. And this new sort of look was in her eyes.

"Okay everything is filled up. Now if you could just drive me back to my apartment, I'll see you at the Theater tomorrow." She stated.

It was one long car ride home, which made him wonder. _How in the world was he staying calm and composed, for so long? He was never this easy going, especially with women in his presence._

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

* * *

><p>Looking at the window I contemplated Abel's question. He wanted me put on hiatus, my guitar a token from my father, and the one thing I loved the most in the world, next to music itself, and practice <em>singing.<em> _Why did it have to be singing? I hated singing with a passion, it never flowed through me like the guitar and its strings did with my heart and soul. _Was he looking for a battle, because I was going to put up a fight about it. He probably wouldn't let me go easy either.

But then thinking about it as we came into the apartment complex, I saw that Christine's car was there, covered with a sheet of snow. I made up my mind. While opening the door, I stopped and looked directly into his face.

"Abel," I said, my voice unbalanced.

"Yes, Serena," he answered.

"I…I'm willing…" Stuttering he muttered something under his breath.

"Speak up child." He said quickly and clearly.

"I'm willing to take up your… offer," I said. He knew it was about singing because a grin escaped his face. "As long as we have at least an hour to work on my guitar strings. I don't want to give up my first passion, and singing isn't easy… for me." Muttering to myself.

"Serena," he said, looking directly into my eyes he muttered some foreign words towards me. And for a few minutes I didn't knew what was going on. It felt like a blackout as I opened the door to my apartment. Christine was lying on her bed watching television. I closed the door, and she came out, saying these words.

"Did you visit your mom?"

"Yeah, I got driven from a friend from school to see her last minute. I hugged her. Goodbye." I said to her, as I slipped out of my shoes. "Hey, can you get me a glass of water, I suddenly feel very uneasy."

Christine went towards the kitchen and knowing where everything was, made me some toast and putting a lemon in my water with ice in crescent shaped from the freezer, I took it welcomingly.

"Whoa, easy now, slow down, speed racer." I giggled. Christine was so like a mother hen.

Finally getting air from the fresh water, "How was your _date_ with Kyle?"

"It wasn't a date," she stopped, in the middle of her sentence, she was holding back something.

"Christine, come on, give the poor guy a chance, he looks like he really cares about you, at least, give him a chance." I said at last. Looking at my outfit, and thinking about tomorrow. I walked over to my room seeing the door was open I plugged my phone in on the charger on the table.

"Fine, I will, but you need to promise me something, and this time you really need to promise me." She said, something unearthly was forming from her voice. "Promise me, you will not by any circumstance, get close to Abel. I know he is your partner for the Theater gig, but promise me, _promise me…"_ It was like she was begging me not to get close to him. But being her friend. I agreed.

"Of course, I will not get close to Abel, I promise, pinky promise, okay?" I shifted while kicking my boots off letting them rest on the ground nearest the door. "Now thank you for the drink and toast, I am going to hit the bed, and be up nice and ready for the morning, I have practice at the theater, early."

I said goodnight to Christine and closed my bedroom door.

I looked over at my phone and saw there was a text message blinking. I unlocked the phone and read what it send.

**-Meet me in third suite, in the theater, from the right side.**

**-Abel J.W.**

Sending him a quick message back to reassure him, I sent him a quick Okay, and switched my lamp off to get some sleep. Waiting for my dreams to take me to a distant land.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review okay? :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Snow Angels

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_**Yolki**_**, and**_**Inujisan**_**. Yolki, had some questions in the reviews posted so I'm hoping by pushing back an episode, or chapter whichever you want to look at it, better explains how and what is going on. I know giving away a little too much, will end up ruining the suspense, but I believe I can give you at least one of the answers to one of your questions, Yolki. The reason Serena was chosen by Abel for the "Sealing Spell, or bonding Spell" as I call it. The next chapter will have both Serena's and Abel's Point of View, but, I think this is only going to be a chapter for Abel. As some of the chapters will be.**

**Also, I do not own the phantom of the opera, or the characters. **

**I am dedicating this chapter to them, because they are my faithful reviewer's. Both of you get cyber cookies, and I'm glad you are enjoying this journey. As am I. Also I am doing some research on marine biology; I'm thinking after this fanfic, I'll do one on Erik being a marine mammal scientist/doctor, in an Animal hospital off the Florida Coast.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <strong>Snow Angels<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abel <strong>

* * *

><p>He flipped and flopped on his queen sized bed. Memories were pouring back into his skull; it was like they were trying to warn him of something. But it didn't matter, all It did was confused the hell out of him and give him the worst headache it could possibly ever feel.<p>

_Remembering his beautiful Christine, and how she had slid away from him, in disgust over his face. Crying hysterically, saying how much of a monster he was. And Erik all he could do was what he thought best, tying her to a chair with a rope so she didn't hurt herself further. The mental stress was pouring out of Christine. Her eyes were soaked to the brim with tears, and her face seemed a little swollen. He was trying his best, to keep his resolve and calmness. But she always pulled him to the farthest point from that. He tried to use his voice on her to stop her from the helpless crying, she was putting herself through. He wasn't going to let her go, not after his masterpiece was performed, and by the one woman he loved most. She played her part well, and now she would be staying with him the rest of her life, because of her fatal mistake, pulling off his mask. _

"_Christine…. Christine….My dear sweet, Christine," His words came out of his mouth like a sedative. It numbed her to the core and lifelessly like a doll her soul seemed to disappear al together. At least for the mere moments he had with her. This is a technique he learned from the gypsies, It was always to null the senses of the brain so the person could be taken over and given commands. Like a soulless being, or a doll. And all Erik had to do was make his voice a certain way and she was his. "Come to me my sweet Christine, and wear my wedding gown to bed, I will be there in a second." He motioned towards the swan bed; it welcomed her with open arms. As she gathered her bottom part of her dress and holding it high to get on the bed, she safely got in and waited for get back. His commands, his rules, were the only way for her to live for these minutes._

_As Erik came back to bed, he held Christine, taking in the moments we had with her. Drinking her in, he watched seeing her lifeless eyes staring back at him. Torturing him and killing him on the inside. He didn't like seeing her like this. It was like she was his toy, and only wanted her love. "Christine, within a few minutes Raoul is going to be here, your boy" he spat, his voice filled with a vengeance. "He, if he doesn't refuse, he will die, I can't lose you Christine. I can't." He kept on saying to her, burying his face in her hair. Smelling it and trying to save the memory of being so intimate with her. It was too good to be true; his time with her was going to be small like a dot on a piece of paper._

"_Christine? Christine are you there?" The boy's voice filled the lair, and Christine's orb went from being dilated to small. The boy broke the spell. What Christine felt for the boy, was what I wished she felt for me, pure unadulterated love, something passionate, overpowering and consuming._

_And then the unfathomable scream reached even the smallest places in the cellar._

His hand flew up on his chest. Sweat was encased around his body. The little beads running down his forehead. _What exactly did that mean? _Abel's mind reeled on, questions pounding on in his head. Seeing that it was still dark out, he moved over to his cell phone, the only light in his bedroom. It was showing him the time was nearing four in the morning. Whipping the hair away from his face, he turned the lamp on, which was on the bed stand. Moving his feet over to the side, he made his way towards his closet. Opening it, he reached for something completely different today. In the back was all of his black sweat pants, the inside of them were soft, like velvet. He then grabbed a long sleeve dark burgundy "v" cut shirt for men. Making his way into the bathroom, he saw that the skin was lingering over the bath tub. Moving it. He took a quick shower; hopefully it would get rid of the stress and lingering memories flaring suddenly in his head.

Once dressed, he moved into his drawing room, he hadn't used it in several years. Removing the cloth from every stand in the room, he turned on the light switch; it twitched for a few seconds because of the lack of being used in a few years. Once the light was fully up and running he took his seat at the easel, removing the dust from the portrait it once drew and painted somewhat a long time ago, in anger he removed the picture of _her. _Tossing it on the floor she Christine herself was garbage. Starting with a clean slate, he picked up one of the pencils on the desk and thinking of Serena, he thought of kittens. It made him feel somewhat weird. So sketching, he drew the first kitten, playing with a ball as the yarn itself was rolling away from it. He continued to darken the little thing in as the sun's ray came up in the distance. Looking at his hands, painted with grey and deep black pencil marks he moved from the room washing his hands. Looking at the time, he grabbed his _other _violin. His pride and joy, the one he restored, which was Gustave Daae's own precious gem, was getting fixed in the shop, to even see if it could be repaired. If it couldn't then he would put it in a glass case to preserve it.

Making his way down the stairs, he checked himself in the mirror the adhesive was holding up nicely, but was uncomfortable, when he wasn't being carefully. Moving towards the door he locked the door and let himself out. The truck was cold, he could see his own breath, but making his way towards the Theater, it didn't matter; the truck would heat up in a matter of minutes. The drive there was somewhat boring. He caught himself looking at the sea and seeing the boats leave the harbor. The sky looking promising for the fishermen due to the fact the wind was calm and the skies were blue. Turning to the side, he looked back seeing the Theater was in eye reaching distance; he slowed his car in the parking lot.

_What was I doing?_ He thought to himself. _Why would I offer her singing lessons? Her voice, yes, isn't as great as Christine's, but it would be, maybe even greater, I need to check her range, and begin her on scales. Indeed, this would be a long and troublesome path. _He was daring himself to walk down it once again. Getting out of his truck and making his way towards the entrance, he was happy that for a few hours things would be peaceful. Opening the doors, it was silent. He liked it this way in the morning. Made him smile a bit, which was until Mr. Garrison showed up. He was coming right from his office.

"Ah, Mr. Williams, you are up early, practicing no doubt?" His cheeky smile felt completely false. He wore his basic black pants and a grey dress shirt. Moving with Abel as he made it to suite 3, he opened the door, and began to tune his violin.

"Yes, I am practicing. I thought I could get some practice out of the way before Serena gets here, since you made us _partners _and all." Thinking about it, why was I being so hard on her still? She, for a girl was so much more mature for her age.

"Well, then, I'll leave you too it then," Mr. Garrison said and with a turn of his heel he made it outside the door. Something in his voice was startling like he was holding something back. Shaking his head, he began playing a simple melody. Flowing back into his decisions, of the last few days, back to why he had decided to make Serena his next victim for his "soul binding spell."

_Women, needed to be tamed, and Abel hadn't been with a woman, in over a few weeks. Every which one is the same. Either they are dumb, and blonde, or a red head with a fiery attitude. He had preferred the red heads over the blondes every time he had charmed his way into a woman's company. And it always ended the same. He would spend the night with one, and then he would make them leave early in the morning, leaving them with a hefty sum of money in the morning, while he moved back towards his music. The spell wasn't used on other women, it was only used on Serena because she wasn't cracking her soul must have been hard break. Falling under Abel's spell was like asking for pigs to fly in the sky, by just looking into his eyes. So using his magic he had grasped better to use over the centuries he used it on Serena._

_Since he couldn't age, he liked having women around the ages of 19-23. Since he himself was revolving around the age of 24. The spell he cast on Serena was to basically take over her mind and allow him to do whatever he wanted. Causing black and blank spots in her memory. Getting her to love him, even if it was fake. And once the fable was complete he would be rid of her like he did the rest. Like Christine did, to him. She was the perfectly target. Her music with her guitar matched her personality. She was like a waterfall, hidden in a rainforest and only a few knew how to get to it. _

_In reality it wasn't Serena's looks that made him cave, it was the way she expressed herself through her music. It was unlike he had ever heard, and Abel wanted to harvest it and mold it to what he wanted. Something he needed. This is why he chose her for the spell. And once the spell was intact, he could sense where she was whenever she was sensing something difficult. Like the other day, she ran towards the pier, it wasn't planned, he thought he was going to need to send the spell again, or say it to her face. Which he did later on that day. Meeting her at the pier while he had been fishing since the early hours of the morning was almost like fate was entwining the threads, set in motion._

Putting his violin down, he thought about it. This feeling of toying with someone's heart and making it melt like honey.

But it was too late for that, moving down the hall was light footsteps; he checked his cell phone, not seeing any messages from Serena. It was nearing the time for his lesson with her, and his first hour was going to consist of playing the guitar to get her ready for the duet coming up. And then after he would continue on her voice. It was going to be a long drawn out process and he needed to get the scales down first. She needed to have patience and the willingness to learn under his guidance. Which for him, always reaching perfection, it wasn't going to be easy, especially for having the once renowned _phantom of the opera,_ as a teacher.

He smirked at himself; he was becoming a teacher once again.

As the sunlight began to pierce the piano keys, the door opened and he saw a small form in black slacks, a blue long sleeve shirt with a grey camisole underneath with a blue rose necklace around her neck. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. While stepping into the room she turned behind her to close the door, he then noticed her shoes, black slipper, type shoes. She set her guitar next to her chair and taking it out she began to tune it.

Sitting in silence, for the next few minutes, I hope she didn't notice I was staring at her, intently.

_For she was beautiful. _

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope this helps better understanding somethings. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Or the latest, Tuesday. Since I start work.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think...**

**Cyber Cookies go out to people who do.**

**Acrobatic Butterfly!**


	7. Chapter 6: Frosted Pine Trees

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. **

**So I've been thinking. Who wants to see a new character? Or do you wanna be in here? For a few chapters? I'm redoing everything so adding someone in can work.**

**Also, you might not like what Abel/Erik is up too, please be aware this Erik or version of him, I'm trying to get crossed is dark, creepy and somewhat in denial. Oh and part of this chapter is somewhat Mature "M" rating if you all must know. It's not too graphic, as I don't know how to write graphic that well, mostly because I'm modest and I want the reader to see the mystery and possibly image themselves…. IDK.**

**And Serena and Abel will be going through some rough waters, and I know everyone wants an Erik and OC story, but I want Serena, to have a little fun, and be playful, and not have to dive right into something dark. But it will be getting dark soon. I promise you that.**

**So for right now, it's going to be Kyle and Serena. Sorry people, but it needs to happen before anything else.**

**Let me know. And always please review I love hearing peoples comments.**

**Also I don't own the Phantom of The Opera. I said this eariler in the first chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <strong>Frosted Pine Trees<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

* * *

><p>My bones cracked, stiff from practicing. Stretching to keep my balance, and relax my muscles, I almost tripped. I had been home, now for over an hour, my body ached, I hated it. But then again, what was I supposed to do? I made an agreement, so I had to stick with it. Moving my body from the couch, I looked at the guest bedroom, Christine, she was out again. I tried calling her on her cell phone earlier but she wasn't picking up. "You're probably at work." I mumbled, looking down at my cell phone. <em>What was I to do?<em> I was bored, and completely, music practiced out. And then it hit me, like bubble or balloon popping.

_I was going to go down to the creek._

It was a secret spot between my mom and myself, during my early years. I would use that spot to think when I am overwhelmed by something. We found it completely by accident. There were bushes and bushes of different wild flowers, the trees were exact and hung way up high making a cool shade for anyone to walk and sit underneath. The flowers grew extremely fast and bloomed in all of its glory, during the summer season, that place was my safe haven. _Thinking back, I started taking my guitar there when I was first writing some poems and singing them aloud._ I grabbed my black boots and slipped on my jacket. I was out the door and locking it so fast, that nobody knew I was gone.

It would be good for me to get away, to think about my lost thoughts, trickling my brain. Taking out my IPhone, I plugged in my ear buds and started listening to classical opera. This was something which my mother listened to when she was little. I had been listening to the new improved version of "Beauty and the Beast."

The music entangled my body, sending positive vibes everywhere, if someone was reading my aura it would show happy, excited signs, and also signs of relaxing. I made it to the bridge and while taking out my black hat and putting it over my head; I took out my gloves from my other pocket and planted them on my hands. I didn't have a scarf with me so the jacket would need to warm my neck. I took one step on the icy pathway; the wood probably needed some salt on it. _I need to remember to bring a bucket next time and throw it over the entire thing._ I walked slowly, over the thick ice coated bridge. My shoes slipping every now and then, which made me glad I had enough sense to stay by the wooden railing. It felt like ice skating, in a sense. But as fun as it was, my careful side still was working its way analyzing everything up until I crossed onto the snowy ground mixed with dirt. It felt good to be on the other side. Smiling I moved forward. Making my way into the forest of trees, there wasn't any sound of chirping birds for they flew south, for the winter. I missed that sound. It reminded me of happy times with my mom before things got tight on financial things.

I kicked a rock moving towards the river bed which was covered with ice, which was thin. I stomped on the end of it, cracks beginning to show, and when I kicked another rock over it, the river bed started to flow; I could see the liquid running complacently under the ice, up the river. So taking my seat on the ground. I watched as the snowflakes decided to fall from the heavens, to all around me. My head twisted to the side from hearing a crack.

"Hello?" I barely muffled making a squeaky sound come from my mouth. "Is anyone there?"

Footsteps mildly came towards me and then a figure emerged from one of the trees, wearing a blue silk scarf, it wasn't someone I expected to see.

"So you're here too? I didn't know anyone knew about this place, besides me…" His words traveled over the wind. My eyes were so wide with shock that I wasn't sure what to say to him. He moved a little closer to the stream which was over flowing with water now, pieces were broken and going down the river. While sitting next to me, on the snow covered ground, he watched as the packets of ice drifted by with me. It was most unsettling.

"So, how did you find this place?" I said to him in a clear voice, and that's when I heard him speak to me with a low tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Abel<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just a little higher, and you will be perfect." Abel, was getting a massage, his one room was dimly light from the oil lamps in the room. And he was flipped on his stomach, getting his back worked on. The feeling of small cold hands on his back was so much better. Even though he didn't have his adhesive covering it, so the young woman working on his deformed back was terrified he was some sort of criminal, or serial killer. "Ah, that's it, perfect."<p>

It was that instant that she needed to put on more oil, but reaching for the bottle, it slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. She scrambled to get it fast. Her heart was pounding. Her blonde curly strands whipped across her face, and the curls ended up sticking to her forehead and cheeks. It was then that Abel turned his head to look at her, sitting up on the massage bed, he legs swayed. She didn't want to look at his face, her eyes, concentrating on the bottle she was trying to squeeze the hell out of. Bending down to her level on the ground, putting his fingers underneath her chin, her eyes being peeled away from the oil bottle, she wanted to scream, he looked horrible. His face, half of his face was distorted. It was unlike anything she ever saw before. Her muffled scream never came; her eyes were showing her fear in her eyes. Abel was impressed; this girl could actually stand her ground. His face resembled that of his shoulders and back, also some of his chest. Looking into her dark blue orbs, Abel made her go into a trance. Her grim look on her face disappeared and some sort of smile was showing through her lips. It was just like he wanted, someone to warm his bed for the night, and he would leave her money, just like he did to the others in the past.

Her quivering hands no longer shaked uncontrollably. Her arms at her sides, she willingly senseless, followed Abel upstairs to his secluded bedroom. His movements were all controlled and calm. Once the door opened, Abel perused his most denied urge. And once the little petite blonde girl was sitting on his bed, he made sure she was of age, nodding she told him, she was 22 years old. So looking outside of his room, he closed the door behind him. And only pleasure was misting in the air, but it wasn't love, this was just the work of an animal within pure lust.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

* * *

><p>"I followed you, actually." This surprised me. He was admitting to stalking me.<p>

"You know, that is considered, _stalking,_ right?" His deep rounded eyes looked into mine. As I playfully told him those words, he looked at me differently. This was Kyle, in his insecure stage. Apparently Christine wasn't giving him the time of day. And he just wanted someone to talk to.

"I've been trying to hang out with Christine, I actually like her a lot, but she just isn't biting my hook, if you know what I mean." He said, flat and dry. Actually be reminded me of a robot in a sense. Picking up a piece of snow me molded it into a ball and threw it into the stream. It floated above the water and while, hitting a bunch of rocks; it made its way towards the stream.

"You mean, she isn't taking your bait? Right, in the words of a mere human, in all honestly, I don't know why she doesn't go for you, actually, I'm unsure if she is just afraid, or if it's just commitment issues. She doesn't share that with me. Actually I wish she did so I could give you tips, but secretly of course." I smiled at him; he just stared at the stream. He was seriously depressed over this. He gave me a smirk, I guess me talking to him was helping him out a lot, getting stuff off his chest and all. So doing something unthinkable, I picked up some snow. And crumbling it into a ball, I got up and threw it at him, as the night sky illuminated everything around us. He smiled and started throwing some snow balls back at me. I was hiding behind some trees when I heard the cracking of a twig. Moving to the side I saw Kyle, his figure was behind one of the trees. It was then that I saw his abstract bluish-green eyes, which reminded me of the sea.

"Serena, I can see your hat!" Moving to the side and trying to reach for the other tree, he hit me on my butt. I stopped feeling the water particles dripping through my jeans, causing dampness.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" I asked a grin fully in bloom on my face. Grabbing some snow I threw it at his running form and he dodged it. I thought he was going to run into me, so I backed up and haphazardly hit a tree root and fell backwards. My back flying, making direct contact with the snow white ground, puffin up like fluffy marshmallow's I felt hot breath on my cheeks. Opening my eyes, Kyle was standing above me, "Sorry Serena, you fell backwards, I kind of just tried to catch you, but it didn't really work very well…" His blondish hair was waving, and because it was semi long, but not as thick, I could push it back with my index finger on my left hand.

"That's okay, it's not like I wasn't having fun while it lasted." I said smiling. Sitting up, I felt an ice cold feeling burn my neck. It was the ice; some snow got into my coat and was lingering around my exposed skin. Kyle noticed my shivering, and he took off his blue silk scarf and twisted it around my neck.

"There, all better?" He said, confidently.

"Yeah, much." I felt my phone vibrate. Taking it out, I looked at the mysterious message from Christine.

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

_Dec 21 2012 7:30 PM_

Hey, won't be back until sometime later tomorrow. Working some extra shifts at the nursing home.

See you later – Moon Princess.

From **Christine "Meg" Garrison.**

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like Christine is taking up another shift, she won't be home tonight. Which sucks because I was going to take you over to my apartment where she was staying to talk with her." I finished, by putting my phone back into my pocket of my jacket coat. I was getting so worried; Christine didn't need to pick up so much over time. It was unlike her to do so, during the Christmas season. Then her mother and her cancer came to my mind. With a depressed look I looked up at Kyle, his expression was less than happy.<p>

"Well, we could always chill back at my apartment, I have a killer television system and plenty of movies or video games to choose from, are you up for it?" Kyle extended his hand and when I took it something flashed in my mind.

_It was eerie the atmosphere, I was standing in water, watching a scene it resembled something, something dark. There were mirrors, and an it felt unbearably hot, like steam was pouring into the room, or was I seeing things? I heard mumbling, something was talking. I looked around, something was tapping. It was then in that darkness I tripped over something._

"_Christine… Christine can you hear me? I'm coming to save you Christine." Half alive I looked on the ground, in a puddle of bubbling water now was lying Kyle, or someone who resembled Kyle._

"_Kyle?" He couldn't hear me. His kept calling for Christine. And somewhere on the other side of the mirror glass wall, someone was talking back._

"_Raoul, you must leave, he will kill you, he already locked you in his torture chamber," footsteps could be heard on the other side. Something didn't seem right…_

"Serena, Serena, snap out of it." I was pulled back into the snowy atmosphere, my head was spinning. So much pain. "Serena, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quietly. "My head, it just feels… warm. And I'm dizzy." With that I collapsed in his arms, I didn't black out, I just couldn't move. It was unreal. So he picked me up bridal style carrying me back to my apartment. Tiredly, I gave him directions and the key to get into my place. Once the door was open he set me on the couch. I was nearly out of it. Until he put something warm on my forehead. It was cool, in this warm air.

"Do you need anything to eat?" He asked, cautiously.

"There is pasta in the refrigerator, just heat it up in the microwave and I'll have that. I made some steamed vegetables as well." Kyle moved like a rabbit, making sure I ate. I didn't know how long I was out after that. I woke up to see that Kyle was sleeping on the chair next to me. His face looked tired and whatnot, and cold. So moving from the other room, I gave him a spare blanket, and put a pillow behind his head. He stirred a little bit, but what was I to do? He needed his sleep to.

Moving towards the bathroom I turned the hot water on, and got some clothes from my room. Wearing a large light green shirt, I got some black slip on shorts to go alone with them. I also then grabbed a green hair tie to move my thick wavy, curly hair behind my head and into a pony tail. Stepping into the water, it made my skin feel fresh and revived. But it also reminded me of that weird dream or whatever it was outside. Then these feelings inside my body made me sick and want to throw up. I didn't know what was going on, but it sure wasn't making me feel any better about the situation.

After I took care of everything and came out of the shower smelling like roses and chamomile, I dried my hair. And put my clothes on. Brushing my teeth, I heard a noise outside in my room. Something was making a _thump, thud sound. _

I opened the door, the difference in temperature was felt everywhere around me.

Looking over at the light coming from my pocket of my jacket, lying loosely on my bed. I grabbed my phone it was Mom. She was catching up on me once again. So sending her a text message back I nearly threw my phone cross the bed. But then something else caught my eye on my phone, there was a picture message.

I opened it up and the senders name was blocked but all I could see was this picture of a half white mask, and a rose. With a lot of music sheets. But there was something weird about this message, at the end of the script, there was words on the sheets. So emailing this to myself, I decided to pull it up on my screen.

"What in the name of Odin is this?" I muttered to myself.

"What is _Don Juan Triumphant?_"

I moved my computer screen a little and examined everything about the picture actually in every sense it was remarkably beautiful, but shared this sad atmosphere to it. I took my finger and tracing the mask on the computer screen something was screaming at me in the face, but I couldn't figure it out. I picked up my phone to look at the text message on my phone, but opening the messages, I couldn't find this picture message, "Where the hell did it go?"

"Ugh, seriously phone, this is not a time to be acting up…" I said to myself.

Then looking at the computer screen of my laptop, the picture which was in my email was gone as well. Something wasn't right, here. Something or someone was trying to send me a message, what it was, I didn't know. Seeing more light come into my room, I looked over at a tired, blood shot, eyed Kyle. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said, his voice was groggy.

"Nothing, just plugging in my phone," I told him. I closed my laptop and figured I would need to do more digging. But this morning was not a good day to do it. So putting on a smile. I led Kyle away from my room and back into the living room. I set him on the couch while I saw that I ate threw three bowls of the remade pasta my mom made from the refrigerator, and he ate some pizza. Laughing I watched as he went straight back to sleep. I on the other hand took the now empty bowls from the living room and put them in the kitchen and started up the dishwasher. I waited, and looked at the clock, it was nearing six in the morning, sun would be rising soon, so sitting near the window, and I reclined in my leather chair and watched as through the trees traces of red and orange started to show it.

I smiled thinking of summer, as my eyes closed for the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>I needed to have a good ending to this chapter, some fluffiness, don't worry, AbelErik will have what is his, but in time.**

**What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 7: Snow Flurries

**Its been two long years. I have switched laptops, and found this on it, I thought it was lost forever, from my HDD dying. But I guess not. Here is the next chapter.**

**Again I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8: Snow Flurries**

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

It was over two hours! Two hours of practice. My voice was starting to become hoarse, even trying to conceal it was becoming a problem. Abel knew automatically.

"Stop! Stop you will ruin your voice if you keep that up!" He pushed me down into a chair and left to start a pot of tea down stairs in his kitchen. "I will be back upstairs once the tea is ready, do you like it bitter? Lemon? Ice?" He tapped his foot looking for an answer from me, immediately.

"Tea with lemon would be nice…" I mumbled. "Please don't add sugar or anything like a substitute's for sugar, please." It came again, the hoarseness of my voice. Abel placed his index finger to his lips, silencing me like a child. "I will be back once its finished, don't speak!" He said sternly.

Over the course, of minutes which flew by, I sat in my chair, looking around the room. His music room consisted of only a piano, his violin, a bench, and my chair. Of course there were some paintings on the walls, which made the room look more homely, the shades from the windows though always covered the light from the sun. Getting up and moving them to the sides, I was able to see outside. His back yard had a small fireplace outside with a few chairs. But from what I could tell there wasn't any firewood inside of it. With only an inch of snow, it seemed off for someone to have an outdoor fireplace, but not have wood inside of it.

Sighing, Abel still never returned up into his music room. Rolling back and forth on my toes to my heels, I walked over towards the piano bench. Besides the warm up scales we were practicing there was a score behind it. It was written in blue and black ink, and stated the words, _Think of Me. _

I pulled it out from behind the scales and glanced at the sheets of music. Still curious, I played some of the aria on the piano, not really caring if Abel heard me or not. It wasn't like I was snooping around in his bedroom or something like that. Still, there was something in the back of my mind, something which was really starting to itch away at me, like I heard this piece somewhere before. I scratched the side of my head, confused and placing a strand of hair behind my ears.

_I know this piece! But from where?_ My cranium was starting to get a headache. So placing the music back behind the scales, I sat on the piano bench, humming instead. It felt, at the time, better to pursue with. Once, I got to a certain place, I stopped, it was doing nothing helping me get through from this headache. I heard the door creak then, looking up I saw Abel in his hands was a set of two tea cups, coasters, a tea pot and some lemon slices on the side. I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with his words.

"Ah, ah, ah," He moved his pointer finger in a _tick-tocking_ motion, like a clock. "I explicitly told you, not to speak, did I not, if you seriously need to answer, nod or something."

I nodded in agreement with him. He placed the tea set on the bench, and moved over behind the piano to get a fold up table. Once it was out, he placed the tea on top of it. Pouring tea into a cup he handed one cup to me, as I grabbed a few lemon slices from the other cup.

We sat in silence for several minutes after that.

I sat back in the chair, nearest the door, feeling slightly tired from all of the work we did today. Not only was my voice killing me, but my diaphragm was as well. I never really had had amazing lungs to sing, _ever_! But here I was being taught to sing. And by the most unlikely strict tutor of them all, Abel Williams.

"We will need to continue this for several more days, maybe even two weeks or who knows how long, I'm not sure, your voice, doesn't seem nearly strong enough, you have talent, but it just needs to be pushed out more. He said, in between sips of his own tea. "Although, you are doing considerably well, for someone who plays guitar more than singing. After the last few days, of instruction, your scales are improving drastically."

_Was this his way of giving a compliment? _I wasn't exactly sure, it didn't seem like he was really the one to give one so, cordially. A gentle smile graced my lips. Reaching for my phone, I checked my messages, voicemails and anything else which was out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

_Dec 27 2012 2:32PM_

Where are you? We made an agreement to meet at the _Grey Penguin_, yesterday, I'm sitting here with Kyle, sharing a hamburger. Call me, ok?

From **Christine "Meg" Garrison.**

* * *

><p>I quickly texted a reply back. While seeing Abel was on his smartphone as well, texting away or looking up something else, an email, perhaps? I narrowed my eyes down to his shoulder bone, there was something wrong, there was flesh which looked almost sewn together, almost forming a scar.<p>

Getting up from my chair, Abel still lost in his phone, texting or whatever, email. I placed my phone in front of my face, and carefully took a picture of him, without the flash, or sound on. He would never notice. Noticing that there wasn't any other texts, not even from my mother this morning or midday, I placed the phone back in my pocket.

"I'm going to head out now; I kind of have a meeting with someone."

"I thought I told you not to speak?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "And our lesson isn't over, yet, so you need to sit back down."

I grabbed my guitar from the side of the chair and started to walk towards the door. In a split second, Abel grabbed my hand, hard. Twirling me around to look into his glowing amethyst eyes. My head started to hurt again, but I saw this time, a fedora, a warm cloak, and a white mask.

"_Angel of music, come to me angel of music!" _It was very bizarre. I didn't know what to make of things, even the visions, with Kyle, I didn't understand, nothing really made sense.

"I told you our music lesson isn't over with. So get back over there and we will start _again_ with your scales." His head back was slouching to look directly into my eyes. The level of frustration increased while his grip tightened.

"Please, Abel you're hurting me! Let me go." I whimpered. "Please!"

He then pushed me into a wall; the rage was easy to see moving up into his orbs.

"So you can go gallivanting around! With the _boy _no less! I think not, your talent is wasted on him!" He snapped at me. "You are going to stay here, until I tell you, you can leave, after our lesson! And that is final!"

"Abel, you're hurting me, please let me go!" He hit the wall with his fist in frustration. The level of horror reaching my brain was overflowing. He threw me to the side, falling and hitting the ground, his sudden outburst made me want to drop my guitar, and just run out the door. "Never! _Never will I let you go Christine!"_ His voice was like ice.

I was confused, and horrified from the confrontation he was displaying. I never saw him with this amount of rage. In a fit of panic, I scuffled from the carpet, and moved towards him, and with a quickness I didn't know was possible, I slapped him in the face. He hit his head on the door and his eyes fluttered for a split second, and then closed.

I left my guitar where it lay on the floor, in its case, and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Christine<strong>

She hasn't texted me back yet, and I replied to her text several minutes ago, I wonder where she is. Christine thoughts passed through her mind, about Serena like a whirlwind. She truly loved the girl like her own sister. Since she never had siblings of her own, it was something which she happily made with Serena. A sisterly bond which was now somehow, breaking.

"What's wrong?" Kyle looked concerned. With half of a hamburger in his mouth, he waited for Christine's reply. "Serena isn't answering. This isn't like her." She muttered.

"Uh, Chrissy, this again? I told you she is a big girl, she can handle herself, you cannot keep doing this motherly – hen thing. She is turning eighteen in what, a month? She is fine, trust me!" Kyle stated. "Besides, I saw her a few days ago, she looked very _vibrant_ to me, like a normal person should!"

Her head moved up to look straight at him then. "When was this?"

He gulped, slowly thinking of a reply.

"I met her down near a meadow, she was sulking near a stream, and _you weren't giving me the time of day, _so we hung out, and I crashed as her place, for the night." He mumbled the last part.

"Come again?" She asked, anger starting to build in her shoulders. "You were where?"

"She offered to let me crash at her place a few days ago, look nothing happened, I sat on her rocking chair, while she slept in her bed. She looked sick I wanted to make sure she was alright." He stated, getting up to get a box and pay the bill. "Look she was fine after that, she was speaking coherently and sounded like her usual _Serena_ self."

Christine grabbed her bag, and took out of her keys to her car.

"Christine, where are you going, I'm just going to pay for this now!"

"I am going to find Serena, something clearly you aren't interested in doing." She almost yelled, if it wasn't for the place already being very noisy as it was.

She dashed out towards the car, and hopping in, she made her way towards the apartment.

Her feet carried her up the steps, and as she pushed the key into the slot, and tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge, the stopper on the other side of moved to make sure that, an intruder wouldn't come in. "Serena, it's me, Christine, can you open the door?"

She stood there for several minutes, and finally hearing some footsteps, the removal of the chain, she was let in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena <strong>

My hands hurt, as I opened the door, I placed some ice bags on my wrists hoping the pressure would go down, and the marks would start to go away. This wasn't something which I wanted to be showing everyone when I went back to the _Theater. _I stopped, would I go back? Knowing that _he _would be there, knowing what he did to me?

I didn't know, my thoughts were then frozen from the key to my door trying to open, fear starting to rise again in my throat. And the sound of Christine's voice made me go calm. The fear and anxiety which was building up was now gone.

"Hey, I've been looking for you – where have you…" She stopped her eyes seeing the ice bags on my wrists. "What happened?" She said her voice was stern and filled with concern.

I thought of something quickly. "I tripped down the stairs, on accident, my fingers hurt so I placed the ice bags on my wrists."

"Oh so magically, falling down the stairs, you _magically _hit both of your wrists?" Something wasn't adding up to my story for Christine. "Look, you don't need to tell me what happened. Just, I want to know you are alright, I waited for your text message, back after I sent you one more, but I never got one from you."

Puzzled, I didn't even dare look at my screen. I didn't even want to know if something from Abel was on there.

"Christine, I'm sorry. I just, it's been a busy day." I said quickly. "I mean with the falling and all, heh."

"Yes, well you could have at least you know texted me back." She sighed. "Well, since I'm here lets, get some dinner, and I'll fix up your wrists, I am a certified nurse you know!" She teased. Grabbing some food from the frig.

"Actually why not get Chinese? We haven't had that in a while?"

She blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean when the last time we had Chinese?"

Stunned, she picked up the phone and started to dial.

Christine stated both of our orders and what the final bill was. I gave her my credit card number so he could run it before coming and dropping it off to the apartment complex. "I'm going to use the bathroom, take a quick shower, alright? Then we will tend to your _arms."_

I muttered a thank you to her, as she slipped into the bathroom.

Waiting until the water was on, I sent mom another message, as well as calling her, left her a voicemail, and saw I had another message waiting for me, a text.

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

_Dec 27 2012 3:30PM_

Are you with Christine right now? She left in a rush looking for you! Please let me know.

**From ****Kyle Grey**

* * *

><p>I texted him back.<p>

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

_Dec 27 2012 2:34PM_

Yes, we are at my apartment, sorry if you, I made you worry.

From **Serena Snow**

* * *

><p>His reply was simply an "ok."<p>

Placing the phone down, Someone was starting to call my cell, I recognized the number immediately, and silenced my phone. _Oh no, there is no way I'm speaking to you right now._

With a vibration, and ding, my phone alerted me that I had a voicemail.

That would be something I would check later, or maybe never. Placing the phone on a charger, I waited for Christine to get out of the shower.

It was going to one long night.


	9. Chapter 8 - Wintry Mix

I reread the earlier chapters, and came to the conclusion I need to make a statement about Erik's/Abel's eyes, he does have brown black like eyes, but they do change color with the more magic he uses along with the scars which grow on his body. If some of you were confused by that, well, it will be brought up in later chapters. Here is something I wanted to post yesterday, but it seemed not to want to post.

Chapter 9: **Wintry Mix**

* * *

><p><strong>Erik<strong>

He woke up in a haze.

His head was _killing _him, and it felt like there was a kink in his shoulder. His eyes pulled through, and saw the setting sun through the windows. _Who moved the curtains? _And then bits and pieces came back to him from earlier in the day. Instantly seeing the look on Serena's face, it made him start to cry. He had hurt her, and what's worse she ran from him. He made another girl – _woman _run from him.

There was nothing he could do about it. And ultimately it was entirely his fault.

Looking towards his sleeve he could see blood, it was a small patch, but that wasn't what concerned him. _Please make sure the adhesive is still there… I don't have the time to run into the city for more latex and adhesive strips. _His hopes were high on this regard. He did have the money to spend for it, but he was saving it for a fishing trip _alone _somewhere far from here.

Groaning he staggered to a standing position. His shoulder was now killing him. He made it into his bathroom and turning the shower on he removed his shirt. The scars where he placed the latex and bandages were starting to tare.

"Dammit, I don't have time to repair this." He bellowed. "This is _not _what I need right now." His thoughts travelled back to Serena her small fragile form, her wrists clamped against the wall and him; he no doubt left marks under her hands. Which have probably already started to show. His head dipped down, sulking in the shower was something he rarely did. And when he did sulk, he turned the shower on cold.

_You know this is your fault. Serena can leave whenever she wants._

His mind started to spew sentences he _really _didn't want to hear this second.

_She is only a girl, and she wanted to leave, you on the other hand are a monster._

_How could she ever agree to take lessons from you?_

_How could she stomach the thought of even seeing you now, after what you did to her?_

_You will probably never see her smile again. So much for your plan of putting her under your spell._

"Shut up!" She shouted to thin air. He needed his mind to calm down, he didn't want to be reminded of the incident. He didn't want to remember that he hurt her. So he tried to block it from his mind, but having a guilty conscience, doesn't help either. "Shut up, I just want a few minutes of peace!"

He was Erik, the once Phantom of the Opera, the Opera Ghost, stuck in this facade, of Abel James Williams. He hated he couldn't use his real name, he also hated the fact, he had to change states or countries every five years. And after February, he would be leaving again. Probably back to France or something, he really hadn't decided on that yet.

He got out of the shower, and drying his head, he removed the latex and adhesive looking at the damage, it was bad. He would have to stay home for an entire week to repair this. And it was all because of the _girl. Why would I get mad if she was seeing the boy? _ It made no sense to him.

Of course he kept tabs on her, bugging her cell phone, he wanted to know the most intimate details of her life, so when she was checking her phone, he tapped into it, with his chip. He knew she was texting the little Meg girl, but, still the sights of that boy, made his skin want to crawl. He looked so much like the De Chagny _boy; _he got disgusted thinking about it.

_Of course Serena would fall for that type of guy. He was princely, and she…_

_"Why are you out here, Serena, day dreaming of your prince charming to come rescue you from this place?"_

_"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend," her voice was stiff, from the coldness in the air. "And, I don't believe in princes, it's a stereo type, more fit for little girls. And I know better than to believe some guy is going to come along a sweep me off my feet. It just isn't __real__." _

His mind swam to that moment, when he was out at the pier that morning. "She said she never liked princely men. Or boys for that matter."

"Heh," He laughed, he should have known, she was going to be a hard case to crack.

He placed a towel on his face, and a larger towel on his shoulder, covering both sides; they were chilled with cold water.

"This will have to do for now," He muttered. He placed a pair of jeans on, and allowed his hair to just be messy for the time being. His cold – stark colored hair. The color of snow –flakes. "I guess I'll have to call into work, _Garrison is not going to be happy!_"

Before Erik would do that, he went into his music room to see that Serena's guitar was still in his house. _Hmm, thought she would have taken this with her as she fled the house. _He pulled the zipper of the case, and took a good look at the instrument. It was vintage, that much was certain, and the strings needed some winding. But what caught his eye when he placed it back in the case, was a slip or cut in the case, it was right before the zipper inside of the case, it was also hidden very well. It was no wonder Serena couldn't see it.

He took out a mail cutter from his pencil holder and carefully sliced it open. There were some very old pictures in there, along with a letter addressed to Serena herself. He looked at the pictures leaving the note to starting burning into his eyes.

He moved each picture back into the case, until he came to one, it was a picture of a man playing a violin and a little girl with light blonde curls. He noticed that she was no older than four. Her eyes were filled with wonderment. The picture of the man and girl sitting close to one another, brought him back with Christine and her time spent in the chapel before bed. The way she would describe her nights and days with her father, while traveling, it was like he was looking at a rendition of that.

He placed the letter and pictures back in the spot and glued it back together.

He took out his cell phone and placed a call to Serena then.

"Pick up! Pick up!" his call was sent to voicemail. "Dammit." _Well it's to be expected considering I did scare the life out of the girl. _"Serena – It's Er – Abel, I wanted to let you know that I will be out of town for a few days, and that your guitar is still in my music room. There will be a key underneath my floor mat, and during this coming up week, you can come over at get it, since I won't be home. Also, I'm – So… Sorry for what happened earlier."

_Click. _

His hand was shaking, after the sudden click. He didn't know what else to do.

He guessed, onward to call Garrison.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hristine**

"Serena, Chinese is here!" her voice rang through the apartment. "Hey, put the video game controller down, I want my shot at beating you in Super Smash Bros!" She giggled, placing the chicken with broccoli in front of her with white rice. Christine watched as she tried using her hands after she bandaged them. Of course Serena was careful, but it just looked painful to watch.

Taking a bite, everything changed. "God, I needed this, nothing's better than having Chinese food." Serena managed to say between mouthfuls.

"So you going to tell me what happened today? What really happened?" Christine asked. "I know you, we _grew _up together, I know what it means when you order Chinese takeout Serena."

She watched as her brunette friend stopped eating. Placing her plate on the ground, she looked up at Christine - Megan.

"You know how you told me not to get to close to Abel?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" She asked.

She watched as Serena opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but no words ever came out to form a sentence or picture or anything. Instead it looked like she thought about it for a few seconds.

"Never mind, although, I am going to go to your dad's theater tomorrow and tell him I'm quitting the tryout." Christine blinked, her mouth agape, completely mortified. "What? You can't just quit, this is a once in a life time thing, your graduating and need this for Julliard, Serena, you _need this!_ If you go in there tomorrow and tell my dad that you aren't going to take this chance, well, I'm going to tell him you're sick or something so he will let it pass."

"We both know you're dad doesn't have the patience for that type of thing." Serena said, taking another mouthful of chicken and white rice. "Besides, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea in the first place."

"What auditioning? Or being positioned with _Albino-Slender?_" Her reaction to Serena's comment was possibly right on. "Serena, did Abel hurt you? Like his he hurt your wrists? Because if he did that, and you didn't quote _fall _unquote. Then you can just say you want to be with someone else, my dad is super cool about that sort of thing."

"Abel didn't do this." Her voice was adamant and firm. "Look I did fall and my wrists hurt like hell, how am I supposed to play the guitar with possibly bruised wrists?"

"Take a few days off, it's not like it's not going to heal!" She snipped. "Besides, I did the handy work of bandaging you up; I know you will heal in probably two weeks or so. Maybe a month, maybe you can work on something else, besides guitar sessions."

"And what would I work on?"

The air around them was silent for several minutes.

Christine thought it was _obvious_. Apparently not to the other party in the room.

"I was thinking maybe along the lines of singing?"

"Absolutely not!" Christine watched as Serena got up placed her food on the table in the kitchen and made her way towards the bathroom. "Damn, this one is a stubborn case."

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

I took a nice shower. The warm water making the tension in my back and arms fall away. What was I going to do? I did plan on going to the theater tomorrow, to just up and quit, but if I stated that I needed time to heal and do something else like singing, would that really work? I didn't know, and frankly singing wasn't something I wanted to do, I never liked being on stage, I loved being a part of the orchestra, with people.

But being alone on stage, by myself, possibly in front of few hundreds of people, which was a no go for me. I closed the door to my room, after bidding Christine a goodnight. Lying on my bed, I pulled out a picture of my dad, and mom together. They looked adorably happy, on some level. Of course, after the divorce and phone calls at the age of six, we lost contact.

Placing the picture back on the night stand, things weren't going for me, at any rate. And moving towards the bandages on my hands, the look of Abel's face came to my mind, the fierce look of rage in his eyes.

_But why did he call me Christine? _I looked towards the crack in the door, down to where little Megan was sleeping, or texting Kyle. Did Christine and Abel date in the past? Was Kyle Christine's secret lover and Abel just got jealous?

Random thoughts ran into my head. She wouldn't do this without telling me, so I have to think, it wasn't something she wanted me to know. Or _she was hiding it because she felt degraded in some way. _If that was the true I would need to find out. This means, I would need to somehow get close enough to Abel to have him answer a few questions for me.

This would also explain, why Christine was telling me not to get to close to him as well. The pieces sort of fit together, but on some level I would see need to find out a few things. So I took another look at my phone seeing the missed call from Abel I listened to what he had to say.

As day broke the next morning, I quickly dressed in a dark purple sweater, some black jeans, and putting boots on my feet, I made it towards the apartment door. I felt myself squeezing my hand like I was missing something. I knew I left my guitar at Abel's house, but looking towards the coat rack, I plucked a Neon Snowboarding Columbia Jacket. It had a picture of a white bunny on the back, with Columbia written in light purple.

"Going somewhere?" I turned around to see Christine, all dressed in her scrubs for the morning shift. "If you're going to the theater, I can drop you off, and back here, I'm not going in until later on as it is."

She looked very tired, and worn out.

But with a smile, "Yes, that would be great."

"Okay," she clapped her hands. "Let's get the show on the road!"

"I needed to make a Tim Horton's coffee run anyway!" Christine stated. "Alright, now that everything is settled, are you going to quit or try for a singing part, I know there is already someone in the role of "Diva" but you can challenge her at a later time."

"Serena?"

"Hmmm?" I stated, looking out the window, watching the waves crash against one another. "Oh, sorry, I don't want to quit, but I'm not sure singing is the correct way to go about it." I stared at my hands again. I wasn't comfortable being in the same room as Abel, let alone having him help me with my scales and diaphragm issues, his hand on my chest to show me how to breathe probably would just freak me out. I wouldn't want him to have another panic attack.

And then another thought occurred to me.

"Hey Christine," I asked. "Has Abel ever been to war? Or the military?"

She shook her head," No I don't think so, but then again, I'm not very _privileged _to know that sort of information, probing information from him is like asking a snake not to bite."

"Oh. Oh okay."

"Why do you ask?" Christine looked at me a little concerned.

"Oh nothing a tea cup shattered as his house when I was there." She stared at me, for a split second.

"And when were you going to tell me you went to his house?" Christine asked. "I mean I can understand if you were dating someone and you wanted a little blissful romantic few weeks, but this is Abel we are talking about, here."

"Look, I didn't want to tell you, that's _all."_ I stated, forming my lips into a thin line. "It's just we've been practicing, my lessons for guitar over at his house, he has a piano and violin and stuff like that."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry I waited to tell you until now." I said grimly. "But it looks like the finer details will have to wait, since we are at the theater. I will go speak with your dad, if you want to come in, and follow or whatever, you can, instead of sitting out in the car." I said positively.

"Yeah, I kind of want to see what sort of play, the old man is trying to start here, for march into April. I know auditions are going to be starting soon, but I'm not allowed to know the play as of yet." Christine muttered. "But yes, I will tag along, plus I want to run into Daniel, he's one of the flute players in the orchestra pit."

"I thought you were into Kyle?"

"What gave you that thought?"

"Hm, since you've been hanging out with him on the days that _we _are meant to hang out."

"Well maybe _if you actually _show up, I wouldn't invite him at the last minute."

"That's cold even for you, you're basically using the poor guy." I said, stiffly looking at the entrance to Mr. Garrison's office. "Well, looks like I have to knock and have a talk with your father, so I'll be out as soon as I can."

It took several minutes, but Mr. Garrison was already in a bad mood as it was. After talking through some of the issues I was having, and him stating I was just starting out, and moving to a different instrument was going to be difficult enough, he finally agreed. But only if I was going to place everything I had on this. Since his theater was the best in British Columbia, Otter Point.

Walking out to the car, I felt like I was going through a war, and came out free as a bat in the sky.

"So how did it go?" Christine asked. "What did he say?"

"He agreed just as long as Abel was going to be the one to teach me, and I didn't fall down any stairs or purposely injury myself, because of well _issues_ arising…" I placed the last bit in quotes with my index finger and middle fingers. She just laughed, as we drove back to the house.

Muttering a goodbye, she left going to work, while I was left in the apartment, thinking about playing the guitar, or at least playing something to get me to think about practicing and everything for the audition. Maybe this would be good for me? Who knew? I really didn't know if this was, considering all that had happened with Abel the other day.

I took out my phone and saw there were no messages, not even text messages.

So quickly calling mom, I actually got her on the line and spoke with her for a several minutes. She was doing great, finally got some information for the hit and run case she was working on, but still needed to be there.

"I miss you, but it will be sometime before I come back, I love you sweetie." She stated over the phone.

"Yeah, I love you too." I said back before hanging up.

Taking my coat off the rack again, I put my boots on, and made my way towards Abel's humble abode. I reached under the mat for the key and turned the knob, hoping my guitar was going to be inside in the exact spot where I left it.


	10. Chapter 9: Slush Rising Water

You know it's funny, I have this opening theme in my head for Erik, Serena and Christine.

It has to do with what car they are driving, and who has a car normally.

Erik obviously has his truck, and Christine has her Sedan.

Normally, in the opening of this, it's like "Once upon a time." Today I thought of Christine's car and Erik's Truck crashing into one another, and Serena getting out of the driver's seat, looking at Abel/Erik, very confused, and Erik just standing there with a grim look on his face, with hair falling into his eyes.

**Chapter 9 – Slush Rising Waters**

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

The key clicked in nicely.

"I see you are still going behind my back!" I looked over to the side of the house to see Christine, standing there in her scrubs, arms crossed with eyes narrowing at my figure. "So this is Abel's house?"

"Yeah, listen _Christine – Megan, _you know I can do things by myself, you don't need to be at my beck and call, I know we both don't have siblings, and I love you like a sister, but – I mean, something's I just want to do on my own, and if I get into trouble well, that's my doing and not yours." The words spit out of my mouth before I really could make sound more, appealing to her, and not make her feel guilty. "I know you love me and see me as your sister, I see you as mine as well! But, there is only so much I want to actually tell you, some details I want to keep to myself you know?"

She sighed, and twisting her strawberry pony tail into a bun, she stepped closer to me. Placing her bag from her shoulder on the ground, she stepped towards the door. "Before – no, wait we will talk about this later, you're here to pick the guitar up right?" I looked at her astonished, how did she possibly know? "I didn't see the monstrous case with you in the corner of your room, I can only assume, and without making an ass out of you or me, that it is in his house." I nodded.

"Yeah, he sent me a voicemail saying he was going to be out of town, and that the key was under this mat outside his house." I concluded. I didn't know how long this was going to go on for. And I surely didn't want Christine following me everywhere I went because she was worried about me. And then it clicked into my head. _Christine's Mom. _It all made sense. The dawning factor made me see things so much clearer at that second. Of course it would be a conversation for later on, and possibly when she wasn't going to work, for me to speak to her about this. I pushed the door open which led us into the mud room of his house. It was warm, for someone who left for an entire week.

"Jeez, Abel has expensive taste." Christine muttered as we both took off our shoes. "And you've been to his house, what a few times now, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, he has been improving my guitar lessons, and we have been working on a duet together for both of our strings. _Yes, I sort of lied to her about that, not mentioning I am taking lessons for vocal reasons ever since he heard me sing at the Grey Penguin, and I should probably just start stacking that with the facts of Abel hurting my wrists. _Thinking about that, I touched the bandages, making me nervous to go up the stairs. "It's so warm in his house, but there isn't anyone here, why would he keep the heat on, and in the middle of winter, this makes absolutely no sense." I was with Christine on this one, _why would he keep the heat on? _ It just didn't make sense.

"His music room is this way," I pointed up the stairs, which had windows again, covered with drapes, purple drapes this time. "I just need to make it up to this door to the left. And grab the case."

"Hey Serena, remember how you were wondering about his past, if he was in the military or something?"

"Yeah?" I looked back to her puzzled, where was she going with this.

"Well, this is the perfect chance to snoop around." Her eyes were glistening with mischievous intent. "I mean he isn't home, and won't be home for a few days now, so, this would be the perfect time to do so."

"I guess, I kind of don't feel comfortable with that, but I see your point. I mean, what if he has security cameras or something? I don't want him to think I'm invading his privacy, you know?" I stuttered, while opening the door to the music room. I noticed that the black curtains were still open, from the other day. Everything was untouched to his piano, and that's when I turned to look at his door, where I slapped him. There were a few drops of blood on the ground, and a small stain on the door. _I didn't realize_ I had hit him that hard! Despite this behavior, I could have seriously injured him. _Why was I worrying about him? There wasn't any need too, Abel was a grown man after all and could take care of himself. On another note though, seriously, why didn't he just tell me? Or was it really not that bad after all, and I'm just over thinking this? _I shook my head, confusion overlapping my thoughts. This wasn't what I needed to be thinking about right now, what I needed to do was grab my guitar and get out of his house. I was pretty sure if one thing was left turned, or touched, Abel would find it and it would come back to me, and I didn't want to face his wrath like that for the second time, the thought alone was making me cringe.

I grabbed the guitar case, and took Christine by the shoulder of her scrub removing her from the pictures outside of the room on his walls. "Serena, what's the – " she stopped mid-sentence. "I was looking at old pictures he had on the walls, aren't you curious?" Her question sort of made me angry for some unknown reason.

Of course I wanted to know more about him, but I wasn't going to snoop, that was until I made it down the stairs and saw two figurines on top of his fireplace in the living room.

One was a grasshopper, the other was a scorpion. One was white, the other was black. I blinked several times, just staring at it. Chrissy mumbling in frustration behind me.

_Angel of music, come to me angel of music…_

I heard a voice, it was strained and very distant, my feet began to walk towards the figurines, for some reason it felt like there was something very important about these two little statues. Like a choice was to be made with them. And then I felt another stirring of some sort of blackout coming on.

_Angel of music, come to me angel of music…_

_Choose wisely Christine, for if you choose the grasshopper, it hops, and hops jolly high! _I heard a voice say around me in the blackness which I was in. I blinked once again, and I found I was standing in a house, with lanterns and candles lit everywhere. And in front of me were the same two statues, only they were facing one another on poles attached to the ground.

_Choose wisely Christine, I shall give you one hour!_

Squinting I saw my hands twitch, and reach for the grasshopper, only to stop and panic, shakily moving towards the scorpion. And finally it turned. The black scorpion turned, and the sound of water draining was everywhere at once.

"Serena, hello Serena?" I blinked several times on the floor. Christine was waving her hand in front of my eyes. "Oh, good, you looked like you fainted, after dragging me down the stairs."

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, my heads just killing me a little," I managed to say, the black fuzziness of clouds draining from my eyes as I opened them. "Maybe some water would help."

"I'll go grab some from the kitchen, Abel shouldn't mind," she smiled. "Be back in a second."

I rubbed my head, a dull ache starting to pulsate through. _Why was this happening to me? I didn't want to keep blacking out, and I didn't want to keep having strange dreams, or text messages, that was something which was starting to make me crazy. _"Here, there is some crescent moon shaped ice cubes in there as well."

"Thanks," I took a sip of water, and blinked twice. I saw what looked like a movie, playing before my eyes. I saw a man, with coal hair, slicked back with a white mask over half of his face. It was a porcelain white mask, which was a curious thing to behold. He was leaning into a table, and reading letters which looked to be centuries old. They were faded from what looked like to be time, since they were a dark yellow.

"Dammit Christine, why couldn't you come to love me, why couldn't you?" He coughed then, and I watched as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I love you, and still you wanted _the boy_. It was always the boy, but never you're Erik, never your angel."

_Erik? Who was Erik? And who was this Christine? Was it Chrissy – my best friend and sister?_

I blinked again, and the figure was gone. _Who was that man, and why was he crying over a woman named Christine? Who was she, his lover? Ex? I didn't know._

"_Angel of music, come to me angel of music… Come to your angel of music."_

"Ah, let's get out of here, I need some air, and you will need to get to work." I started for the door, my feet dragging, but trying to move as fast as I could, while still a bit groggy wasn't the best idea, it made me feel sick as it was. Once the door was opened, and I made it outside towards the afternoon air, my head felt better, and clearer.

"What was that about?" Christine asked. "You completely zoned out when you were drinking that water, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just return to the apartment, okay?" I stated, in a hurry to get out of Abel's home, the air in there felt very thick and his house was the last place I wanted to be. Placing the guitar back in the trunk, Christine drove me back to the apartment. Our drive back was very quiet, both of us just listening to the radio, classical and dupstep, all the way, of course, I was way more into classical then dupstep. So when dupstep was on, I would think of classical pieces or arias.

She dropped me off and I opened the door, placing the guitar inside of my room. I wanted to know what these visions or whatever flashbacks, blackouts whatever they were called, what they were about. So, to dig up more information, I typed into a google search, _angel of music. _I didn't know what to expect, and honestly I thought it was going to be a big run around.

The first search which was highlighted, was a Wikipedia page on the Phantom of the Opera. Since I never heard of that in particular, I clicked on it. Again, I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into and it could all just be from an overdose of caffeine, but, I was willing to take my chances.

After the first several paragraphs talking about a masked composer, who was named, _Erik_, his persona OG, otherwise known as Opera Ghost, or _The Phantom of the Opera, _it was clear to me that there was something more at work, because little things started to add up. The whole angel of music thing, a girl named Christine, some boy named Raoul, who was in love with Christine… it just didn't stop there though. Since I was having these dreams, per say, I wanted to delve deeper into the subject matter, I wanted to make sure I wasn't just going crazy, and having an imagination gone wild moment.

So I clicked on a few more links, all saying the same thing about a book, movie and more off the topic fantasy type things about this man or phantom named Erik. Still didn't explain why I was having these dreams or visions, and I wasn't getting any closer to that conclusion while looking at my computer screen. Sighing, I looked at the Otter Point, library to see if this movie, and or book was there by, Gaston Leroux. Both which were in, so over the internet I signed them out, and dashed over there to get both items.

I didn't know why I needed to know what was causing this so much. But I knew I needed answers, and the internet, well I could only trust so much information posted up there.

After getting to the library and signing both items out I sent Chrissy a text asking her if she was interested in movie night. She obviously replied, she would enjoy that, and that the fajitas we were going to make tonight were going to be killer for that. She asked what movie and I wrote back to her The phantom of the Opera.

-"I didn't know you were interested in Opera's, Serena?" – Christine wrote.

"Well, I mean, this is for your dads theater, and while Abel is gone, I thought about conducting my own research about this subject matter, on singing, since I already knew the part about being in the orchestra pit." – I wrote back, she seemed alright with that answer, because she didn't send anything back for quite some time. It was around five in the afternoon, when she got back from her shift, and we started to make dinner.

After cooking the dishes up, we sat on the couch, my phone was plugged into the charger, and she placed her phone on silent. We both started to eat our burritos in silence as the movie began to play. Before Christine got back, I placed in my messenger bag, the book so I could compare both of them while she was at work.

I hoped this would clear some of the questions I had building in my head, if not that's what the book was for.

* * *

><p><strong>Erik <strong>

Crawling into the truck, Erik grabbed as much supplies as he could. But before he could apply it, he needed to relieve some stress which was building in his back. So turning to the only thing he could, he made his way towards a motel to check in, and gather his fishing pole for some time by himself.

He also checked his phone to see If Serena had called to leave some sort of message for him. _Nothing? Why isn't this spell not working like it should? _She was supposed to be all over him, begging him to come to her, that's usually how it worked, why wasn't it working this way? He didn't understand that. And it was something he couldn't fathom, himself. He had been doing this for several centuries and woman usually flocked to him with this spell he used on them. They didn't usually just sit idle and wait.

She needed to take the bait somehow, and sometime, but why this time wasn't it working right in his favor.

She was just some toy he would use, and she, after the fact wouldn't remember anything, her memories of him would be blocked and she would go about her life, just as he would go about his eternal life.

She needed to become cloaked under his wing. There had to be something he could do, couldn't there?

He shook his head, getting the fish bait onto his hook.

"Hey could you spare some bait, left mine at home," an older gentleman maybe in his late seventies, stood by Erik, he was wearing jeans, black shoes, a red jacket, with a grey cap on his head, his eyes, were covered in a particular pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah, here, catch"

He watched as the stranger took the bait and placed it on his hook.

"Thanks, I needed that," he stated positively.

"No problem."

"I'm Andrew, Andrew Snow by the way." He stated.

Erik tried to keep his composure cool and collected.

"No relation to the guitarist Charles Snow, correct?"

"Oh you know my son?"


	11. Chapter 10: Blizzard Watch

**Chapter 10: Blizzard Storm Warning**

**Serena**

* * *

><p>Stretching my limbs, I got out of my bed. Lazily grinning while making my way towards the bathroom, I heard some knocks at the door. They were faint, but there none the less. I know sweet little <em>Megan, <em>had went to work early, so someone else, probably the mail man, or something, leaving a package. Still in my pajamas, a large red hoodie and some sweat pants, in black, I made my way towards the door. Opening it, I saw there was something near the bottom of the door frame. Picking it up I got a more closer look at it.

It was a small painting, it resembled a chapel, in a sense, with its pastel stained, glass windows and the angels which were on them. It was very detailed, and had little paint brush made heads in the pews. I was in awe just looking at it, but then something else, a darker feel came over me. It wasn't a blackout this time, it felt more like, an alert. Like there was a warning, coming from this.

_Angel of music. _As the woods rang through my head, I looked towards one of the depictions of the angels, holding a flute, and little cherubs floating below him, on clouds. In a split second, the picture was coated in crimson read, and for some reason, I thought it was a figment of my imagination. I tried to wipe the blood away, but all I could see after a part of it was wiped, was instead of the angel, in its place, stood a menacing character with a white half mask over its face. The outline of the figure was in a light gray, and holding a lantern.

_Seems like something from straight out of the Phantom of the Opera… _And my mind clicked. After blinking I looked at the photo one more time, and it was showing just the chapel with small painted heads of people in pews looking up at the pastel colored windows, in awe.

Shaking my head I placed the picture next to the lamp on my desk in my room. Slipping into some slacking sweat pants which had fleece on the inside, because of the freezing temperatures outside I checked my smartphone. Of course there was a message from Christine Megan, my mom and scrolling down there was a message from Abel. _Surprise, Surprise… _I pinched myself on the finger to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Ow." I peeped. _Well I'm definitely not dreaming. _I opened the message.

-If you would meet me at my house, I have some words I need to discuss with you. – A.B.

_Well that was to the point. _I took out a small backpack and put some gray shoes on, all the while making sure that I had, my charger, cell phone, wallet and the Susan's Kay, novel of The Phantom Of the Opera in my bag. Slipping on my coat, some warm gloves and a pretty silvery – white scarf around my neck, I allowed my hair to drip down in little curly –waving strands, like they naturally would. Placing a scrunchy around my wrist, I closed the door and locked it.

Making my way down the steps, I never really checked my messages from Megan. Taking the chance now, I opened her message.

-I know your probably sleeping, I have to visit the hospital, my mom, she's having another operation, I won't be at the house tonight. – Chrissy.

I quickly wrote her back.

-Do you want me to come with you? Moral Support? – Me

I didn't get a reply. So slipping the phone into my pocket, I made it over to Abel's house, without realizing I never sent him a text message, I was coming over in the first place. Mentally, I slapped myself in the face. _Of course It would have been better for me to do that. _I got up to the door to ring the doorbell in the shape of a fish. Once there, my finger inches away from the button, Abel opened the door to his house. He looked surprised to see me so early, and not without a text message.

"You're up early, I see," He commented. "I wasn't expecting you so early in the morning." He said, very calm and relaxed since our last meeting.

"To be honest, I didn't think I was going to show up," At this he just made a blank face, and stared for several seconds. "After…. Yeah, anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" I said, slipping off the subject, which would lead him to look towards my wrists, and the bandages which were on them still. As there were still healing as it was.

He sighed, placing the items in his hands down. I saw two different vine – like plants on the ground outside of his door.

"As much as I would like to discuss that with you, I out here probably, isn't the best, as its going to hit, under zero by midmorning, would you like, to come inside?" He asked. "It's much more, _warmer._"

I hesitated, my foot inside of his door. I didn't want a repeat of the last time I came into his home, so keeping my guard up, made my way into his house. Placing my bag on his leather chair, I placed my shoes next to the door of his mud room, considering I didn't want to track any grass, mud or any leaves if there were any still on the ground outside, which wasn't covered in snow, into his home.

Sitting in his living room, on one of his couch seats, he sat next to me in a leather arm chair.

"Well, now, are you warmer now?" Abel asked, moving some strands of hair away from his face. I nodded. "Good, now, we have to get down to some points, I have been thinking about over the last week."

I sat attentive and eager to listen. "Before I left I spoke with Mr. Garrison," He started. "And well, I told him I was going to be out of town, well, I had my cell off the whole time while gone, and coming back into Otter Point, I see on my phone five missed messages, do you know why?"

I was quite puzzled by this. What exactly was he getting at? I mean I had spoken to Chrissy's father as well. But that was for a switch of different instruments, and almost wanting to quit. Not to mention it was literally Abel's fault for all of that, but I wanted to hear what he was going to say, none the less. "When I listened to _all _of them, it was about you, _dear _Mr. Garrison, decided to send me several messages, on the events which took place while I was gone. Now, he explained to me you are now, moving on from your guitar, to vocal lessons. Now because he didn't get me by first chance, he called me several times after that. Now this is what I want to know…" he stopped, sighing and taking a deep breath, I thought his face turned red and then purple for a second.

"Why didn't you tell him about the _incident? _Why didn't you tell him about what took place at my house? You could have easily, and yet you didn't? Why?" He was inches from my face now. It was almost like a pleading voice and not as angry as it sounded coming from his mouth. Before I even had time to respond, he grabbed my hands, gently this time. "I'm sorry, so very sorry I hurt you!" He got on his knees and kissed my wrists. Now noticing the bandages which wrapped around them.

The creepy factor in my chest skyrocketed. I didn't feel comfortable, and he being on his knees didn't help the situation. I felt like I was seeing a totally different person, how could this be the over –confident, arrogant Abel, this man in front of me, he, wasn't anything like him. Thinking twice about the situation, I heard him mumbling over and over that "Abel was sorry, so sorry!" In a whispering voice. I thought the best thing I could do was forgive him, but, was that the best way for things to go, thinking if things like this happened in the future, would he always, be like this? Would I always have to forgive him, because he was groveling at my feet? I dismissed the thought, this was the first time it happened and I wasn't going to let him continue to be on his knees kissing my wrists, it didn't feel very _right. _

"Abel, look up at me," I stated, while placing my hands over his. "I… I forgive you, look I didn't tell him, sure, I was a bit freaked out, I've never _had _a confrontation like that before, and with stress from mom leaving and the lessons, I guess, I was acting very childish that day as it was, so it was partially my fault as well, leaving before the lesson was finished." I took a big gulf of air. The intensity in the air was making everything worse.

_Plus having someone play with your fingers while trying to stand up to sit on a leather chair, and trying to collect yourself in front of someone is really a lot. _

"Also the incident with you and me, in _your _house, is between, you and I! got it? So there wasn't any reason to get Mr. Garrison involved, I figured we could work it out, although I don't think I would be able to handle another episode if that ever happened again," I stated, his face was relaxing. _Of course, Megan does know about this in a sense, I just didn't tell her the final details. _"Although I do have a confession to make," My thoughts bursting through my mouth before I had time to rethink anything, I didn't know how he would respond to this.

He was gripping the edge of his seat, the fabric; it was scrunched underneath his fingertips.

"Christine, Mr. Garrison's daughter, she is a nurse at one of the nursing homes, and she did my bandages, I lied her about how I got these, but I think she can put two- and two, together Abel. She is a very smart woman." I stated, his nails stopped trapping the fabric from under his hand. He relaxed and looked composed.

"Well, one person cannot be helped; figured it as much it would be the young _Giry. _The poor ballet rat could never keep her head from the gutter," He looked through his window then, looking at the snow starting to fall. _Giry? Wait isn't that Madame Girys daughter from the Phantom of the Opera, movie and in the book, but – wait? Is he saying that Christine Megan Garrison is Meg Giry? Ha-ha, Okay… right. He probably got the name mixed up because her last name does start with a G as well, Garrison."_

"You mean Garrison right?" Abel looked at me then. Like he was lost in another dream, another world.

"Christine Megan Garrison, which is her name, not _Giry." _I finalized for him. He coughed then.

"Quite, yes," He coughed again. "Now that, that is finished with, would you like to work with some music, I know because of the _incident, _you will need to improve your voice, I guess your stringed instrument will need to wait." I nodded as well.

"Okay, yeah, sure, is it alright before we start though I call my mom, she just sent me another message." I asked, he nodded and I moved from the area he was in.

_Ring – Ring. _

She may have been a lawyer, but when it came to her daughter, she would pick up the phone. One would hope she wouldn't be in the court room right now when I am calling her. Or she would just send me to voicemail, _click, the person you are trying to reach cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep, beep! _

**Chrissy**

* * *

><p>She made it out of the hospital, her mother still recovering from the heart surgery she just had.<p>

Getting to work she started up her usual thing, helping out with whatever she could.

She watched the snow fall outside the nursing home window. Passing by as the other nurses and herself took care of a few elderly patients who were in dire need. Periodically she would listen to the gossip going around, since, that was the only good thing working around there.

"Did you hear from Anna, last night?" One of the nurses with straight blonde hair asked a brunette.

"No why?" there was concern in her voice.

"Well, when I went over to her apartment, she was acting strange, from that one _customer _she had the night before, it was like she was having gaps in her memory over something."

"Do you think the customer drugged her?"

"I don't know, but her job as a massage therapist, well around here she should be at a spa doing that, not for _way ward customers on the side you know?_ It's just, she woke up with several thousand dollars next to her, when she woke up, in her own bed."

"Do you think they – well you, know?"

"I don't know she wouldn't say, as I said, she couldn't put the pieces together." She finished.

"Does she remember the customer's name?" The brunette asked.

"She said it was Abel, like the bible story, Cain and Abel, which was his first name, she cannot give out last names, but in this case I thought it would be necessary, in case she needed to go to a hospital you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Christine paused after hearing that name. Maybe, it was the wrong guy, but either way, Serena was hanging out with him, and she didn't want her to get hurt. So doing a little snooping on the side wasn't going to hurt anyone, and it would benefit Serena in the long run.

"Hey, the girl you're talking about Anna, right? Can you give me her number?"

**Serena**

* * *

><p>Lessons went as planned; everything seemed to be going well. Scales weren't as hard, but I still needed to push myself. Abel as well taught me some breathing exercises which I would be working on for the next few weeks. Hopefully when the audition came, I wouldn't be a total mess.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Warm Fireplaces

**I tweaked this chapter a bit.**

**And I don't own Phantom or Lorde – Royals.**

**Chapter 11: Warm Fireplaces**

* * *

><p><strong>Erik<strong>

* * *

><p>He sat down in his armchair, his hands tired from playing all afternoon for the girl. He was trying to make it so, she would fall under his trance, but nothing, not a single thing he did, worked!<p>

It was almost like she was blocking out the spell entirely. He placed his finger on his chin, trying to think of what possibilities could cause this. It was quite obvious after several attempts at this, whatever he was doing wasn't working, and he started to think it could quite possibly, never work. Her voice, echoed through his head, of course it wasn't as good as Christine Daae's voice, it probably never would be as grand, but it was pleasant to listen too. He shook his head, looking at the stack of books which were on his bookshelf next to the chair; he opened the bindings to a few pages. He needed to find a solution to this, he had to find one. Even if it was a tiny, sliver of a chance for her going completelyunder his spell he would take it.

_There must be something in here. _

When he was first originally cursed by this immortality type sickness, he thought it was because of his love for Christine which drove him into this. He began to curse her, scream her name, and several times he thought of banishing her memory from his mind. But all in all, she always crept back, because that was how she was, she _needed_ him, just like how, Serena needed him now. He saw the same emotions from Serena, which were parallel to Christine's, she may have not looked it, but her sorrow, building up in her chest, was easy to see, from the loneliness of not having a father figure, and a mother who probably never was home. He needed to guide her, and be there for her, as long as he was here.

_Another two – three months, by February or March, I will be gone. _

Maybe he would be able to finally die in peace then, after all. He was, and has been a walking corpse for some time now; maybe it was finally time to take his place with the others. He smirked, what a fitting death for the Opera Ghost_. I become cursed, and live several hundred years and now I wish for death. How fitting! _

He turned another page, and found something intriguing, _Psychic Abilities. _He read everything on the page, and it was coming increasing clearer to him he was going to need to try something else, from what he was reading a person with psychic abilities, can block out any spell or enchantment, coming forth at them, or cause them to have blackouts, which they might fully remember later on. He needed to test this, if indeed Serena was something different, something like this, it might be a lost cause even trying to do anything like placing her under a spell.

But he had to be sure.

He needed to know, if she truly couldn't be taken under his wing. And everything he was doing, would have been for a lost cause.

_Maybe it's high time you actually give the girl or a girl a fighting chance at your heart? Maybe she will be different!_

His mind raged on. But of course, who is going to love a body mangled in scars, which cross his chest and face. It may not be as it once was, having no nose, or eyebrows, or anything like that, but he still had to cover his face up using latex and different types of bandages. He doubted she could see him for him, even allowing him to learn his real name, which was something he couldn't reveal to anyone, not even his real identity! Oh how a joke that was, even having that slim thought cross his mind. He threw the book to the side, having it land on the ground flipped upside down. He really could care less for that type of thinking, in the dead it always caused him misfortune.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

* * *

><p>Groggily getting up from the chair, it was another morning, and another day, I would need to trek the bad weather outside to get to Abel's house. <em>Maybe I can get him to come and get me, with his pick-up truck? <em> The thought crossed my mind several times while taking a shower. I had taken it upon myself to see if what I had, with the visions and all was something my family had for several generations and I was just the lucky one to get hit with the gene or whatever.

Turns out, yes, it's something my father had; it was a gene which my grandfather had. Andrew Snow. He learned to control his psychic abilities when he was in his left teens. Of course this didn't start happening to me until several weeks ago, and I wasn't going to go and try and find him. He probably wouldn't even want to see me. I wasn't ever really in contact with anyone on my father's side. My mother rarely even allowed me to see the Christmas cards from aunts and uncles I ever met, it was like she was tucking them away, from terrible memories she didn't want to reappear.

I took out my phone from its charging station, and pressed Abel's number on it.

_Ring – Ring!_

_Ring – Ring!_

_Ring! – _"Hello?" an overly tired male voice asked on the other end.

"Abel, its Serena…"

"Yes, I gathered that, what, do you want?" he snipped at me. "Whatever it is, if you don't tell me within the next ten seconds, I'm hanging up the phone."

There was silence for several seconds, and he sighed.

"Please don't tell me you called, to hear my voice," he started.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you, if you could come over to my apartment and collect me." I stated, his voice was still on the other end. _Like what were you expecting? Some grand, yes I will be right over? Or yes, that is fine; this is Abel we are talking about._

"I mean, you don't have too, I just figured you have snow tires, it's below freezing out, _I don't have a car…" _The last part I mumbled into the phone. "I also wanted to know, if you wanted to…. Ah that is, since, I'm alone here today, if I could make dinner at your house, for the two of us?" _What the hell was I saying? Make dinner for the two of us? This isn't a date, and I'm pretty sure Abel, knowing him, he would think it would be a waste of time. _"It would be a good gesture, since you picked me up, and all."

All I heard was a gasp on the other end of the phone, it was almost like he was shocked to hear that a girl or woman would actually want to make him food, or dinner, I wasn't completely hopeless, and I've made several meals in the past, it wasn't like I was going to poison him. I shook my head in disbelief. If that's what he was really thinking, right now, I have every right to hit him over the head with a pole.

"Fine, if you don't want that, I'll…"

"So, dinner with me, that's you're idea of paying me back for picking you up?" He asked, like it was something new to him. "If that's what you want to do, I have no obligations to your request," he stated, clearly somewhat frustrated. "I'll be over to pick you up within twenty minutes, will that suffice for you?"

"Yes?" I squeaked, my voice making the one word comment sound like a question.

There was click on the other end, and the call ended. _Jerk… But then again, I can't see him saying goodbye over the phone. _

I had twenty minutes to get some sort of recipe ready and ingredients, _why the hell was I doing this? to be nice?_ I had no idea, but grabbing some chicken, spices, some potatoes and vegetables, I placed them in a bag, and made my way towards the door to pick up my backpack, and Columbia coat just sitting there waiting for me to put it on my person.

He came to the front door, and rang the doorbell alerting me that he was there. Five minutes early in fact. I grabbed the bag, and move forward to allow the door to swing open.

"Whose there?"

"A ghostly figure coming to steal your soul…" It was Christine. _Oh this is a bad idea. _Dread crept in, and it was easily felt up my spine. _If she catches me with the bag, I'm done. _I placed a scarf over the top, so she wouldn't be suspicious when I left.

"You have a key, why are you waiting to be let in?"

With a click and then a turn of the doorknob I was greeted by Christine in her scrubs. "Oh you're up, and dressed for warm weather? Wait, why are you wearing, the red sweater, you only wear the red sweater when…._Oh my god!_ You have a date? With who and, when is it?" I looked down at my attire, I was indeed wearing a red sweater, but I didn't think it was that red sweater, which I would only wear for first date things. But it was indeed that sweater. _Oh, I'm so done for! _"Is it one of my nursing friends, you know, Stephen thought you were a bit too young, but if it's him, I'm happy he changed his mind!"

"It's not," I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. _It's not what you think it is. _

Another noise came from the door, this time it was a knock.

"Oh, I'm sure it's him now, your charming prince coming to get you." _Oh I'm so going to make sure you go into a tree later on. _Once the door was opened, I was greeted with silence, as the specter of a figure gracefully made his way in through the front door. _Why did this have to be so frustrating, and why was Megan home? She – did the night shift – again, no wonder she is home early. _I hit my head with my palm, realization coming over me. _Oh, I'm so dead, so dead. _

"Afternoon, ladies, I'm come to collect, _that one standing_." Abel waved his hand at me; all the while Christine had this look of shock on her face. "You're going on a date, with him?" She said out loud so both Abel and I couldn't hear what she was saying. She continued to point at him.

Which when looking up at Abel, he actually looked handsome today! His white silver hair was combed back neatly; he was wearing a red pea-coat with a black scarf. As well he was wearing black pants and boots. His shirt I could see was a light baby blue cufflink shirt, which had sleeves which were rolled up. I turned my head to the side, a faint blush creeping into my cheeks.

"A date," he asked, like it was a question. "When did…"

"Serena…." Christine went on. "I thought I told you…."

"Christine Megan," I said quite frustrated. "I'm, I'm leaving now, and so, I'll call you later." I said a matter of factly, and gathered my things with stood at my feet, and walked out the door, placing earbuds into my one ear; I picked, Lorde – Royals to play. Christine looked at me, shocked as I moved with grace outside the door.

We walked in silence until the door was opened to his truck, Abel, looked like he was going to throttle me. And whatever heard he was going to ask, I would be ready to dodge the subject matter, with an answer.

"So, when did, you making me dinner for coming to pick you up, turn into a date?" His question burned into my skull, this was not how I wanted this to go, I wanted to practice singing at his house, in his music room, not be blushing like all hell, in front of him. _Wait, why am I blushing? I don't… oh god no, please don't tell me I'm starting to take an interest in Abel…_ Shaking my head, with slight color on my cheeks, I took a deep breath.

"I didn't tell her that, she just assumed…" I calmly stated.

"Good, because you're a bit short to be my type, considering you're around five - two right? And yes, your body is curvy, but I do like my partners a bit taller." He stated, like it was natural to be having this conversation with him at all. _Wait, wait, wait, did he just state he looked at my body? As in a womanly, body?_

"Wait, are you saying, you checked me out before? Or something?" That made him turn his head, and glance out the window of his truck for several seconds. _I saw from the corner of my brown orbs, his slight discomfort, and was that a blush, coming from Abel? Oh my it was!_

"Abel, you're ah, blushing there."

He was mumbling under his breath. "How about we leave the rest of the drive in silence. Since, I've finally figured out what type of song I will be making you sing today," looking towards his house, it felt like he was going to work me to the bone today. "And it will be extra

"If you're going to make me do scales for a warm up, can you please make some tea and bring some of those lemons? My throat feels so much better when I have that."

"Sure, when we get in place the bag in the basement, there is a freezer down there." I nodded at that. Jumping from his truck, he opened the door, taking my coat off, and hanging it on the coat rank, I also removed my shoes. Keeping them in the mud room, I took the silver scarf and wrapped it around my coat, the food was visible now, so dashing into the living room, I waited for Abel to get into his home.

"Ah, where your basement door?" I asked. _Like I'm going to know, everything and where everything goes. _He pointed towards the kitchen, and I opened the door which was near the sink and cabinets.

Taking the bag with both hands, I made my way towards a white freezer, opening it, I placed the bag in it. Oddly enough, the entire container was empty, but chilled. _Odd._

Moving the bag into the freezer, I moved very quickly and tripped over a large box. Several items fell out of it.

I bent down to pick up what seemed to be a monkey wearing Persian robes playing the symbols, it wasn't connected to anything, but the sound it when played was amazing. Placing it in the box, I reached down to find, a half white mask. This strung an alert in my head. _Why, is this here? _

And all at once, my mind took a spin for the worse and I collapsed on the cement ground, holding the half white mask in my hands.

_Flashback_

"_Christine, you must keep your back from slouching, your singing will not improve with," I heard a voice in the darkness. "Here, let me show you." Like a lantern starting to brighten up a hallway, I instantly saw a young woman with blonde curls and the deepest of blue eyes, I had ever imagined, singing an aria. I watched as the man came over to her wearing a white mask, pressed on her back to straighten her frame and breathe. "There, now, you're breathing will improve."_

_It was dark again. I only heard some mumbling words. Until the light seemed to brighten again._

"_I told you, he lives down there, and she herself even said so." I watched as a tall, obviously wealthy gentleman was talking with two others behind adjacent desks. _

"_Well, how would you purpose to check this fiend?" The one with Andre as the name plate asked. He had grey speckled hair and narrowing green eyes. "Surely we cannot play his opera? That is a monstrous idea!"_

"_I concur with him. We should just get the police! They will know what to do with him!" The other with black hair and wearing glasses stated. His name was Firmin, on his name plate. " I will not risk one of my performers lives for that man, sir."_

"_We may not have a choice, I will convince Christine to do it sir." The young brunette man stated. "She will perform, and she will be the down fall for our masked friend!" _

_Looking through this was like seeing an observer's perspective on the situation. I was utterly confused, I knew I was seeing images, of the characters from, The Phantom of The Opera, but this was so backwards, and diagonal, like it wasn't correct, or the book and movie were slightly off. _

_I watched as it moved to a different scene, I saw Christine – Megan, she was in a tutu, and had, brunette straight hair… on second thought, maybe I was mistaken. I watched as a ballet practice took place, and a man fell from the rafters, twisted in a ropes grasp. There were screams, and shades being pulled. I watched as the both friends, Christine and I'm guessing Meg Giry grasped hands and removed themselves in a frenzy from the stage. _

"_Christine, this is madness, you cannot possibly, think you will do this."_

"_But I have to Meg, I have too, there isn't any way out of it."_

"_There is always a way," She placed her foot down on the conversation._

_In a split second I saw a bridge, someone touching a white mask, and it falling to the floor. It wasn't enough, that this was coming at me full force, but now I knew who the Phantom was, and chills ran down my spine._

_As everything cut to a scene underground again, in a lake, there was singing, a wedding dress and the monkey with Persian robes, I felt that world darken around me. And the voices stopped talking as well. _

Blinking, my head was killing me, but looking up at the person who was above me, I reached for something to grasp, his shirt or something, and instead I ripped from him, a latex adhesive, which was covering his neck and some parts of his face.


	13. Chapter 13: Snow Covered Mountains

_**PumpkinKitten: Thank you for your humble reviews, I hope this chapter is to your liking, I did some revisions to it, but ultimately I think you will enjoy this. But just because this is the twelfth chapter doesn't mean it's finished this early, there is a lot more in story for these two, and the fun is just starting to get good.**_

_**Grandma Paula: I would like to make a shout out to you as well, thank you for enjoying this story, I didn't realize people actually would take a liking to this as well, I haven't really been on for some time, life does get in the way sometimes, and well, looking back, this story was finished, completely and I never fully updated it. I'm happy you are enjoying it!**_

_**To my Guest reviewer: Don't worry this story will be finished! I am posting every day at work, because I have a lot of down time.**_

_**ZabuzasGirl: I hope this update is to your liking! I am very happy you sent me a review as well.**_

_**Eccentric Storyteller: It's been sometime, but hopefully this story is living up to your expectations! You do get a cyber-cookie for waiting so long! Thank you!**_

_**In this opening for people driving their cars around, Abel stops Serena in Christine's car from driving off a mountain top, by blocking her, and wrapping his arms around her torso, he was worried she would make a terrible decision.**_

_**Also I don't' own Game of Thrones or the song mentioned. I wish I thought of Castamere, but I didn't sadly that belongs to the producer of the series. Also this chapter is going to be a wee bit short. I will make up for it in the next few chapters.**_

**Chapter 12: Through Snow Covered Mountains**

* * *

><p><strong>Serena<strong>

It was cold, very cold where ever I was. I could see my breath, with every exhale. Looking around it was also very, very dimly lit, like the lights themselves were burning out. It wasn't until I saw the candles in stands above a mantle, my head started to pound tremendously. I moved the strands of hair behind my ears, coughing, and sneezing. _What day was it? How long have I been down here? _And then an even more dreaded question seemed to come into play in my cranium. _Was, was I dead? _Goosebumps trailed up my spine and over my hands and neck. Quickly pinching myself, the pain made me realize, alone I wasn't dead, or near death for that matter. But gripping my forehead, I was in a lot of pain for a headache.

Standing up to quickly, I started to see spots. Standing in one place, everything started to stop spinning. And like a rock sinking to the floor, I remember the events of last night. I looked down at my left hand it was still holding a half white mask, very firmly. _ How was this possible? And why did it have to happen to me? _And that's when I saw the blood on my finger tips and under my fingernails. I didn't have any scabs or scratches so, _the blood wasn't mine. _

I remembered then, Abel placed my fingers to his face, scratching it with my fingernails, as the adhesive which was layered on his skin started to peel off, little by little. I saw the scars, the badly mangled skin, on his cheek, and chin. He was missing hair like stripes of it were taken or withering away, and only silvery wisp like strands stayed, the white hair, wasn't a wig, but as I stated it was reseeding into the back. His nose, oh his nose, it was like he hadn't been born with one, as it just came off, with a tare for my fingers. Shaking, I realized then, he did pin me to the ground, my bones in my shoulders ached, and hurt like no tomorrow, moving my neck to the side, I saw that some blood ended up trailing into my hair. I could see little splashes of blood in the strands, and it sent my panic level up to a skyrocketing chill factor. It didn't seem like Abel was around, I didn't see him since that time.

Moving myself to a small bathroom, I turned the shower on, I didn't want the spell of iron in my nose, and I didn't want someone's blood in my hair. Locking the door behind me, I got into the shower, allowing the warm waters to relieve my suffering skin and mind. I remembered the fury in his eyes, as he continued to scream and pin me to the ground.

"Why couldn't you be happy with the façade, little _girl? _Come on Serena you wanted to look, now take a good long look!" He bellowed into my face, as I sobbed very loudly. "What cat got your tongue, _mon cher? _Well there is no turning back now!"

My body was shaking, dread and terrible shakes quaked my body thinking of him like that, it was worse, than I thought. With the smell of orange fig and sea salt opening my senses, I scrubbed it over my skin, trying best to remove the smell of Abels – blood from my body. I wanted nothing of his blood, or his eyes staring at me. After scrubbing every inch, I wasn't even satisfied with that, I ended up, using the shampoo and conditioner he had to the side, made by dove, and ran it through my wavy strands. I needed to feel the calmness of peace, but being here was less then accommodating for peace.

Turning the water off, I still heard nothing, nothing or footsteps or screaming, I wondered with Abel in a fit of rage, left the house, since it was so quiet and still, this irked me to no end.

I remembered as I placed my clothes on how, brutal he had been with his hands, my wrists, they were bruised again, with black and blue marks to no end, my hands, the fingers and palms, hurt trying to turn and rotate them in different directions. _Why, why did this have to happen to me? It wasn't like I was trying to rip off your mask, or anything like that, and…_ it was then I noticed, tears free falling from my eyes, I felt sorry for the man, I pitied him, just when I was starting to have a little bit of a crush on him too. _My heart skipped a beat then. _I didn't like this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, something needed to be done, and I almost left I couldn't be the one to help him, maybe he needed professional help, I wasn't sure I could be the one which helped him. Shaking my head, I wrapped my hair in a towel, allowing it to dry as I stayed in the bathroom a bit longer.

_How was I going to face him?_

_What, was I going to say? _

Things like this entered my mind, and I wished to shoo it away, as soon as it came in.

Taking my hair out of the towel I placed it on a drying rack, brushing my waving hair out, I allowed it to spin into curls down my back. A song came to mind then, something which would calm me down, immensely.

It was from Game of Thrones – The Rains of Castamere. I had the instrumental version playing in my head. I didn't know why I wanted to start singing now, but it felt calming to sing this song. I started with some warm up scales, just to get the blood rushing in my veins.

And who are you, the proud lord said,

that I must bow so low?

It made me feel more at ease, as the words flew from my mouth. I thought of a different time with Christine, my mother and some with Kyle. I didn't know why these memories flushed towards me with a fury, but I wanted to keep singing, it was whisking my mind to a distant land, ignoring everything around me.

Only a cat of a different coat,

that's all the truth I know.

In a coat of gold or a coat of red,

a lion still has claws,

I never heard the sound of footsteps nearing my person, as I continued to sing, lowly, and a bit out of tune, but I continued none the less.

And mine are long and sharp, my lord,

as long and sharp as yours.

I thought about the eventful evening, thinking of the dinner I was going to make for Abel, but it seemed like a lost cause now. Everything was whisked away, like the fog on mountain tops. And I didn't know where to turn too, or if I could even trust him. I kept my eyes closed while continuing the tune and song in my head. I thought of wolves then dire wolves to be specific. I loved them since I was a kid, and peacefully coming in tune with myself I finished the song.

And so he spoke, and so he spoke,

that Lord of Castamere,

But now the rains weep o'er his hall,

with no one there to hear.

Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,

and not a soul to hear.

Tears coming down my face, I ended the song, turning around, while wiping my cheeks stood, Abel, his breathing was heavy. His face still showing all of his scars, his shirt was undone, showing more scars down his stomach and shoulder, I could only imagine they probably covered most of him. His eyes didn't show any anger, or rage, he was showing a deep saddness in his eyes.

As he reached for me, I backed away from him. It was on instinct, but he still was a threat to me, after all which had happened, there was nothing that could change the events that took place.

There was unbearable silence which held over our heads for the next several minutes.

His eyes now glowing purple, in the dimmed light, I could see from the rest of him, he too didn't like his actions, for there seemed to be fresh scars which bled onto his shirt, from what I didn't know. I really hoped he wasn't into cutting himself, to ease the pain, I wouldn't be able to stand for that. The thought sickened me.

"I didn't mean, when I reached, I didn't me to rip the…" he silenced me then.

"I... I know you didn't, and Ab – Erik is sorry, so so sorry," he sobbed; I saw tears forming out of his eyes then. "I'm, that is Erik is sorry!" He again, wept at my feet, I didn't know how to handle this.

_Who was Erik? _

"Um, Abe – Erik? Why, please get up, I don't like you groveling at my toes, it…. Please just don't do that." I calmly stated towards him.

He coughed and got up from the floor.

"What was that you were singing, its tune was filled with melancholy?" He asked.

"It's from The Game of Thrones; it's a major song in the world of that realm." But coughing, I asked something else. "Why, only a moment ago, you called yourself Erik, why is that?"

I still saw tears forming in his eyes. They glistened while he looked at my wrists, again, they hadn't fully healed, and it felt like they were bruised horribly again. I hated the soreness coming from them.

He motioned towards the couch I was laying down on earlier, and we had ourselves a little conversation.


End file.
